The key to my heart
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Based on the surrogacy storyline...When Tina goes into early labour due to stress what will happen? What will happen between Izzy and Gary...will everything go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

Tina's POV

"Gary you just can't keep lying to her!" I complained.

"Do you know how much it will kill her?"

"And who's fault is that! You tell Izzy or I do!" I hissed.

"Tell me what?" Izzy appeared from behind the wall.

"It's nothing babe..."

"Gary made a pass at me...look I told him no and pushed him away" I confessed.

"You what?"

I started to get small pains in my stomach. I walked through the back of The Rovers. I didn't even want to hear the slightest bit of conversation from Izzy and Gary. My head was spinning, the way I was caught between them and no matter what I done to get away from them it was almost impossible.

I started to pull a pint. The pains getting sharper, I ignored it but it became more frequent. I screamed in pain as the pint glass I was holding slipped through my hand.

"Tina? Tina?" Stella called.

I began to breath heavily, I was getting really worried. The baby was going to come, it was too soon. I was only seven months along.

Karl grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance as Tommy came to my rescue. He put his arm around my waist and supported me, I glanced as Izzy watched on. Tommy and Stella guided me to a sofa in the back.

"Sit down sweetheart" Stella instructed.

"Just keep breathing T" Tommy told me.

I nodded and continued to take deep breaths. Tommy stared at me, I could tell he was worried. I was scared too, I didn't know a day of Windass and Armstrong drama could cause all of this.

"The ambulance is outside" Karl announced as he entered the room.

"Ok T, ready up in three. 1...2...3"

Tommy lifted me up, Stella coming round to support me.

Slowly, I walked out to the ambulance. Izzy and Gary were sat watching but I didn't want them to even look at me. I laid down on the bed provided in the back of the ambulance. Continuing to take the deep breaths.

"Who would you like to come with you?" The paramedic asked.

"Tommy, stay with me" I begged.

"I will" He said kissing my hand.

"But I'm the baby's Mum" Izzy whined as the ambulance doors were shut on her.

"Tommy"

"Yes T?"

"What am I going to do? Izzy knows...its all over" I panicked.

Izzy's POV

Gary reached for my hand but I pushed him away. All my mind was on was Tina and my baby. The stress from Gary had caused all this. I was frightened. My baby would be premature, I just didn't understand why Tina wouldn't allow me to go with her.

I saw Dad rushing up to me in the corner of his eye. Tears fell from my eyes as he came closer to me. The emotion running through me was tearing me apart. I didn't know how to feel towards Gary. If Tina didn't stop what had happened, I couldn't imagine how far it could of gone.

"I've just heard, Steve's got a cab ready love" He told me.

"Great" Gary sighed with relief.

"Oh no, you can find your own way of getting up that hospital I don't want you anywhere near me" I gritted my teeth.

"Izzy..."

"Get away from me Gary!" I yelled.

Dad pushed my wheelchair away from Gary. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Dad helped me into the taxi before he climbed he beside me. He put his arm around me as I continued to sob.

"What's up love?" Dad asked.

"Gary made a pass at Tina...she stopped him but I don't know how far it could of gone" I cried.

"I'm going to kill him"

"Just when we get everything we ever wanted. Why did he do it Dad? He's let us down, he knew how much this meant to me" I was torn.

"I don't know love" He sighed.

Tina's POV

Two nurses and the midwife rushed around. I was starting to get sweaty and tired. Tommy clung to my hand as the midwife guided me.

"You can start with some gas and air, your ready to start pushing we need to try get him out as soon as we can Tina" The midwife explained.

I replied with a nod. Tommy handed me the gas and air tube, I breathed it in. It only gave me a small amount of pain relief, I was too tired. My eyes slowly drifting.

"Come on Tina, a big push. 1...2...3"

I screamed in pain. It still wasn't over I continued to take big gulps of the gas and air, not wanting to carry on.

"Two more Tina, that's all"

I nodded again. I counted in my head to three before I tried again, gripping Tommy's hand. The baby still wasn't out, I started to ache in pain. I knew I had to push again but I felt like giving up.

"I can't" I said breathlessly.

"One more"

"Wait get Izzy" I told Tommy, he nodded quickly darting out of the room.

Izzy's POV

"Izzy, Tina wants you" Tommy told me.

I nodded. Knowing that my baby needed me, Gary stood up but I gave him an evil look.

"Your not coming"

"He's my baby aswell Izzy, Tommy tell her" Gary moaned.

"She asked for just Izzy, come on Izzy she's a push away" Tommy hurried me to the delivery room.

I tried to be as quick as I could. I raced after Tommy, we came to a halt outside the delivery room. He opened the door, as we entered I noticed Tina, who had sweat coming from her forehead; she looked exhausted.

"Come on Tina just one" The midwife told her.

"I can't" She cried.

I watched as she tightened her grip around Tommy's hand and she pushed. I kept waiting for the moment, to hear my baby's cry. My eyes widened as she slid onto the sheets. No cry was made. Was my baby dead?

Tina's POV

I watched in horror as all the nurses crowded around the baby. The baby that didn't cry, he was so tiny that I couldn't believe it. I was speechless, Izzy started to panic but I couldn't do it. What if we lost him?

"Is he ok?" Izzy cried.

"Just needs help with his breathing" The midwife told us.

I watched as they whisked the baby away, he was out and gone. The tiredness was gone. All I could feel was pure worry, I was terrified. Izzy left the room in panic. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I just didn't know what to do. It was all hurting so much.

A/N: My 1st corrie fanfic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...but I want you to vote. Izzy and Gary's baby or Tina and Tommy's? Do you think the baby will be ok? Please review xx


	2. Chapter 2

Tina's POV

Me and Tommy both sat in silence. I had no words to even talk. Gary had put that little boy's life in danger, it was all his fault. My body had instantly recognised that the baby had been released, I did too. I kept holding my hand to my stomach, but it was empty. I couldn't feel his constant kicks. I didn't feel he was secure.

"He's been put into an incubator. He needs serious breathing support" The midwife announced as she entered the room.

"Can we see him?" Izzy questioned.

"Yes, of course. You won't be able to touch him at this stage as he's too fragile" The midwife smiled.

I wanted so badly to go meet him but I couldn't, I felt as if I would be intruding. The feeling burned inside of me.

Izzy moved towards the door, I watched as she paused and turned around.

"Come on Tina, you can come meet him too you know?" Izzy told me.

I nodded. I was about to get up when the midwife shook her head.

"Sorry Tina but its too soon, you need to rest"

"Please, I want to go with Izzy" I told the midwife.

"Ok, then straight back" The midwife laughed.

Slowly, I trotted. I followed Izzy. Nurses walked around with clipboards, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't watch him so weak and little fighting to fend for himself. Seeing that would tear me apart.

A nurse opened the door, I hurried in behind Izzy. The nurse directed us to the incubator. Izzy gasped, I peered into the incubator seeing a tiny little baby who needed love and support. He didn't look like either Gary or Izzy. But my heart warmed as I saw him slightly move.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"No change just yet, but he will be fine" The nurse gave me a sympathetic smile.

"That's good news. I just can't believe how tiny he is" Izzy's smile was wide.

Things were racing through my head. How did she just smile? Knowing that he was in that incubator, his tiny heart trying to keep up with everything. He was weak, there was no change yet which was no news at all. That was nothing good. Gary was responsible for it all, he had almost taken his son's life over the most pathetic thing.

Izzy's POV

I just couldn't believe how much Gary had decided to throw away. I was furious, the thought of being a single Mum only made things tougher. The night feeds, the nappy changing and the naps. I was going to it, alone or not.

I looked across at Tina. Her eyes were red and puffy, her focus was on my baby. She looked hurt, who could blame her? She had just carried my baby for seven months to be told that his recovery wasn't going to be easy.

"Tina I'm just going to let my Dad know" I smiled.

"Ok" She smiled back.

Tina's POV

I looked at the beautiful baby lying in the incubator. I watched closely as his little eyes half opened. His innocent, sweet look swallowing my heart up.

"Hello little boy" I couldn't control the tears that fell from my face.

He needed my support.

A/N: Do you think Izzy isn't thinking about her baby? How do you think Izzy and Tina compare when it comes to the baby boy? Please review and let me know if you like x


	3. Chapter 3

Tina's POV

The whole night I tossed and turned. All I wanted was to be by his incubator, to keep him company. There was something that made my love for him so strong, one click that made me want to keep him by me day and night. I missed his little eyes staring into mine and the way he wriggled around in his incubator.

I never had thought I was a maternal person. I had given birth, supported a baby and in a few days I was going to have to sign papers to hand him over.

I sat up in my bed. Staring into space, why was I here? I kept thinking to myself. I wished I could go back, and not agree to it but there was no way in going back.

Tommy's POV

I left Tina sound asleep as I went to go get a coffee, I was worried about her. Anyone could tell she was completely worried about the baby, this was what I feared the most. I was scared Tina was getting attached to him.

I slowly sipped my black coffee, it had been a tiring night but I just couldn't leave her. My eyes kept wanting to close, but those feelings for her never left. She was a beautiful and inspirational woman and I was stupid to break it off with her.

As I walked down the corridor, I heard long screams. I recognised it to be Tina, I walked faster and faster until it turned into a run. I pushed the door open. She was sat up holding her chest breathing fast.

"T? You ok?" I asked.

"I can't breath Tommy, I can't breath" She gasped for air.

I pressed the red button, a nurse came rushing in. She went to Tina's side and showed her how to control her breathing. Tina was eventually silent, all you could hear was the sound of her taking deep breaths.

"You seem to of had a panic attack, you should be ok now. Would you like me to leave you for a few minutes? I will come back and check your breathing shortly" The nurse told us.

I watched as Tina nodded. The nurse smiled before leaving the room. I sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her.

"Tommy, I had this horrible dream. It was so real. I signed the baby over. Izzy and Gary had this huge argument when he was sleeping, Izzy threw all of Gary's stuff out and they both had a massive row on the street. The door slammed Tommy, and...and none of them noticed. The baby was trapped inside, just crying and crying, he died Tommy" I watched as her hands started to shake, she was trembling.

"Hey it's not going to be like that T" I assured her.

"My mind will never be at rest if I sign him over Tommy...I can't even look at a pen right now" She sobbed.

"What are you saying?" I knew exactly where this was going.

"I want to keep him Tommy...I can't let him go there. They can't spend five minutes without arguing, if you had seen Izzy yesterday. You'd understand that she doesn't care" Tina explained.

I was speechless. It was going to be harder than ever.

Tina's POV

"T, he's there's though" Tommy sighed.

"I gave birth to him Tommy, I carried him for seven months" I cried.

There was silence between us for a few minutes before Tommy spoke again.

"Alright...I will stand by you. We will do it together...if its what you want" He told me.

"It is what I want, definitely. Just don't feel pressured Tommy"

"I'm not. We're in this together" He replied, he leaned and our lips connected, I fought for dominance.

We pulled apart, a huge smile on my face.

"Now Miss McIntyre, would you like to see your baby?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

He kissed me again before leaving the room to go speak to the midwife. I didn't want anyone to find out, not yet. Especially not Gary and Izzy. They weren't going to take it well though.

"Tommy has told me you'd like to see the baby?" The midwife said, entering the room with Tommy close behind her.

"Uh...yeah please" I smiled.

"Seeming as your pretty much recovered...follow me" She returned the smile.

Tommy helped me up from the bed. I took his hand in mine, we followed the midwife down the long corridor before we came to the room my baby was in. She gently opened the door. I smiled as I saw him wriggling, his eyes closed this time.

"Well, his breathing has started to improve" The midwife announced.

"Wow" I breathed out.

"Would you like to hold his hand?" The midwife asked.

I nodded. She helped me slide my hand through the little hole in the incubator. As my finger touched his hand, he wrapped his hand around it and held it tightly. I smiled at Tommy, I was overjoyed.

"I will give you a few minutes" The midwife said before leaving the room.

"Hello little strong boy, I'm your Mummy" Tears of happiness trickled down my cheeks.

"And I'm your Dad" Tommy rubbed my back.

I was in my world of joy.

A/N: Tina has decided to keep the baby! Do you think it will go down well with Izzy and Gary? Please review and thanks to Gothika for your reviews :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Tina's POV

My eyes were half open. I was allowed to stay by my baby's side for the whole night, so I did. I had just been fascinated by the movement on his chest, going up and down. I knew the machines were helping him breath, but it wouldn't be long before he was doing it all by himself. I couldn't stop thinking positive for him, and what we would do when we got him home. I was thrilled, but I wasn't sure about Tommy. He wouldn't of wanted this if I hadn't said anything.

My head turned to the door as I saw the handle being pushed down. I came face to face with Izzy. I couldn't tell her yet, I didn't know how she would react but the other half of me wanted her nowhere near my baby.

"Hey" I greeted her.

"Hello, you look exhausted" She pointed out, as if she wanted time with my baby.

"No, no I'm fine. This little man is more important" I smiled at him.

"Have you been sat here all night?" She questioned.

"Yeah" The anger started to build up inside me.

"He's so tiny, I can't believe Gary would throw all this away" Izzy sighed.

"He is, when I held his hand last night it put me in shock at..." I hadn't realised what I just blurted out.

"You held his hand?" She seemed quite upset by what I said.

"Uh...I thought he'd like some company. He had no-one to keep him company but me" I smiled.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Sure!" I laughed, even though it was fake because I just wanted her to go out the door.

I watched her smile grow as she had contact with him. The urge grew to break it, I so badly wanted to tell her to get off of my little boy. I just couldn't, not when I had promised myself to not a say a word yet.

"I was thinking..." I began.

"Mmm" Izzy replied, concentrating on my baby.

"You and Gary, its very tense for you two right now. Maybe if we just let the baby get better by the time he gets out of hospital you and Gary might of mended things" I explained to her, because no matter what decision I had to make her and Gary would have to make mends at some point.

"What are you suggesting?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Its for the benefit for all of you. I'm sure he wants to only see his parents both together and happy" I told her.

"Your trying to stop me seeing my baby?" Hurt struck her voice, even though I kept telling myself it was my baby and not hers.

"Only until he's out of hospital" I told her.

"You can't do that Tina! I'm not getting with Gary after what he's done!" Izzy hissed before exiting the room.

I had a lot of reason to why my baby should be with me.

Izzy's POV

Pain ran through my veins. What Tina had suggested had ran through my head. What if she was right? No. She wasn't right, he was my baby and no matter what had happened between me and Gary I had a right to see him.

Something wasn't right though. It was almost as if she was trying to rub in my face that she got to hold my baby's hand first. That she wanted to stick by him and parent him until he was out of hospital.

It was all so frustrating. I took my phone from my bag, I dialled my Dad's number wanting him to pick me up as soon as he could.

"Dad...can you come and pick me up from the hospital?...Thanks...Love you,Bye" I put the phone down, my Dad was the person I needed right now.

I paced up and down the car park. Things running through my head at lightening speed. I was confused with so many things, but I was certain that I would continue to see my baby no matter what Tina had decided.

I watched as his car pulled up. I got to his car as quick as I could, not even wanting to see the hospital. He got out of the car and helped me into it.

"You ok love,? You seem a bit silent?" Dad questioned as we left the hospital.

"Fine" I sighed.

"The baby? Somethings up love"

"Just something that happened...Tina said that for the baby's sake me and Gary should sort things out and wait til he is healthy and home to see him" Tears pricked my eyes.

"Well, it's hardly your fault. Tina is the one who was a surrogate, Gary might not of made that pass if..."

"If I could of been the one pregnant" I interrupted.

"No. Tina has done a good thing, it doesn't change that your his Mum. Izzy your going to have all the rights when she signs him over" He tried to explain.

"What if she didn't Dad? I mean she could keep him" I was putting out all my thoughts.

"Don't be silly"

"She could. I mean today, she told me how she had first contact with my baby Dad"

"She would Izzy, she's got my money and she cares about you. Look, all of this is Gary's fault" Dad convinced me.

"I know, how could I be so horrible to Tina? She is only trying to do right" I shook my head.

Tommy's POV

I entered the premature baby support room. I knew this was the only place except her bed I would find Tina. I watched as she turned around, a small smile of relief on her face as she saw me. Her attention was soon back to the baby in the incubator, fighting for his life.

"Tommy, I've been thinking...you seriously don't have to do this. If you don't want to tell me now"

"T don't be silly of course I want to do this, me and you ok?" I swallowed a large lump in my throat.

"Me and you" She repeated.

"Anyway, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Izzy came earlier. I told her that she shouldn't see the baby until he's out of the hospital and her and Gary were sorted...but she got in one of her moods" Tina sighed.

"It will be alright" I tried assure her.

"Well I hope your right, I mean if she strops over one suggestion it will be like a war when I tell her I'm keeping him"

"No it won't, not with me around. Now come on you, rest now" I instructed her.

She sighed. I put my arm around her waist. Her head rested on my shoulder as we trotted to her room. I pushed the door open, she instantly rushed over to her bed and got in. I wrapped her duvets over her and moved her hair from her face. She closed her eyes as my finger stroked her ice cheek. Quickly, she fell asleep.

I didn't want to leave her but I had to. I called a taxi, I needed a pint.

The whole journey back from the hospital I was silent. The taxi driver attempted conversation but it was like I wasn't even there. As soon as he pulled up outside The Rovers, I handed him a £10 before jumping out.

I pushed open the green doors. Straight away I recognised Owen and Izzy. They however didn't notice me as they were chatting to each other. I strolled up to the bar, just a few feet away from their conversation.

"Pint please Stella" I requested.

"Coming right up" She smiled.

I watched as she pulled my pint. I was desperate to get some of it down my throat. I handed Stella a note, gesturing for her to keep the change. I took a seat on a stool. I held my pint to my lips but froze in position when I heard Izzy and Owen's conversation.

"Its not entirely Gary's fault though Dad, Tina has tried to ban me from seeing my son. I have rights" I heard Izzy moan.

Her words were quick to annoy me, I got off my stool and walked over to them.

"Its all Gary's fault so take a good look at your pathetic boyfriend before insulting Tina!" I snapped.

"He's not my boyfriend" Izzy gritted her teeth.

"All Tina is trying to do is look out for that baby! She doesn't want all her hard work wasted! She sat by him all night, she had a panic attack as well because she was scared! She's doing a better job than Gary!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry" Izzy began.

"Well it's not me you should be apologising to is it?" I hissed before storming out.

Tina's choice was spelling trouble already.

A/N: Haven't updated in a while! :( Will Gary + Izzy ever reunite? And whens Tina gonna spill the beans...More in next chapter xx


	5. Chapter 5

Tina's POV

The sun shone through the window. Three hours sleep was all I managed, I rubbed my eyes before stumbling out of my room. I walked to the premature baby unit, like I did every morning. It was a week since my baby's birth and he was doing great.

Izzy and Gary had came to the conclusion to call him Jake, which they didn't know I disapproved of. I still failed to tell them that I was planning on keeping Jake. He was my son. He came from my womb, and he developed inside me and the only thing they had was his DNA. Not even a light bond.

Things were developing between me and Jake. He knew me as his Mummy, he knew my voice and I was the one to comfort him. No matter what time of day, I would always find Izzy and Gary sat in The Rovers after I had been sticking by what was supposed to be 'their' baby. My love for him was unconditional.

"How's he doing today?" I asked Jake's midwife, seeing her stood by his incubator.

"All healed from the operation and he is growing fast. I'm proud to say that the first contact can happen" The midwife smiled.

"That's great news" I beamed.

"It is, I will call Gary and Izzy" She smiled, widely.

"Actually...I was thinking maybe, I could hold Jake first?"

"Tina, we agreed that his biological parents should have first contact" She sighed.

"He needs a familiar voice...please" I tried to talk her round.

"Ok" She smiled.

I landed in the chair next to his incubator. My eyes were fixed as he was carefully lifted from the incubator. He was gently placed into my arms, my emotions were running high. Wonderful. It felt amazing, a feeling that was just indescribable. His body fitted into the shape of my arms, just like he belonged there.

"I will give you a few minutes" The midwife announced before exiting the room.

"Hello little man, your doing so well. Mummy is so proud of you. I will do anything to protect you, because I love you and I won't let anyone destroy our bond" I whispered to him.

I kissed his forehead, and wrapped his blanket around him a little tighter. I admired him, his smell, his touch. He was beautiful, and he was all mine. I wasn't going to let an unsteady, uncaring couple snatch him away from me.

My mouth fell as Izzy and Gary entered the room. Tommy just behind them. Izzy was in shock, she shared a look of confusion with Gary before opening her mouth to speak.

"I thought we were allowed to hold him first?" She whined.

"Sorry, I thought he'd want company. He was a bit grouchy" I apologised.

"But he's my son, I was looking forward to this. You could of called us Tina, told us sooner" Izzy moaned.

"Tina held him once, its alright. We have his whole life to cradle him" Gary's words were a mistake.

"You have no say in this" Izzy gritted her teeth as soon as Gary made conversation.

"Don't start slating Tina off, look at her. She's tired, exhausted. Give her a break" Tommy broke the pair's arguing.

I seriously didn't know what I'd do without his support, it was everything.

Tommy's POV

I watched Tina smile at me. I knew she was grateful and that's what made me happy. If Jake was what she wanted then I was going to stick by her, even if I did have doubts. I wasn't going to let our relationship fail because of my opinion.

"Sorry Tina" Izzy aplogised.

"It's alright, would you like to hold him?" Tina asked, I could tell she didn't want Izzy to and that it was all just a brave face.

"Yes please"

Tina slowly stood up with Jake, handing him to Izzy and Gary. I watched her every move, her arms had been emptied. She turned to me, I snaked my arm around her waist before we left the room. Both of us making the right decision to give them a few minutes.

"I can't give him up Tommy. I love him too much, giving him to them just now was like giving him up forever. He belongs with me" She didn't have to explain herself, I knew how she felt.

"I know babe, he belongs to us" I smiled.

A grin took over her face, our lips connected. I had never seen Tina so ecstatic but at the same time, she was torn. She knew one hundred percent what she wanted, but she didn't want to hurt anyone so her choice was difficult to make.

I watched Tina's eyes follow Jake's midwife who entered the room. She started chatting to Izzy and Gary and then lifted the baby from their arms and put him back in the incubator. It seemed unfair, having Tina telling Jake she was his Mum and then Izzy telling Jake she was his Mum. It was creating masses of confusion.

"Dad and Anna are in the waiting room, they wanted to see you Tina" Izzy smiled wide as she joined us outside.

"Go on" I urged Tina.

"Come with me Tommy" She mumbled.

I took her hand. We followed Izzy and Gary to the waiting room. All of them were smiling, they looked more joyful than I had ever seen them before. They didn't realise that Tina was going to blow all of that away.

"Thanks so much love, for giving me a grandson and my daughter her world" Owen thanked Tina, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm a bit stuffy I'm just going to nip outside with Tommy" She gave a brief smile before I followed her outside.

We exited the hospital. Worry was all in Tina's eyes. I pulled her into my arms, her head resting on my shoulder.

"What happens when I'm discharged Tommy?" She asked.

"We visit everyday you want T" I replied.

"As long as you want it" She replied.

"Of course I do"

"I was never maternal Tommy, I've had an abortion before. But no-one, not even you will ever understand the love I have for Jake" She lifted her head from my shoulder, and looked me in the eye.

"I know babe" I sighed.

"Let's do this" She grabbed me by the hand.

We were going faster. My heart was pumping out of my chest, this wasn't just going to tear Jake's biological parents apart but Tina too. I couldn't stand to watch her be so down, not when she had done so well. We came face to face with them all, me and Tina shared a look. The four of them looked up at us.

"We need to discuss Jake's future" Gary broke the silence"

"Yeah...yeah we do" Tina agreed.

Tina's POV

"We need to talk about what happens when Jake leaves hospital" Izzy smiled.

"Look, I have something to tell you all that I probably should of told you when I decided on it. This has been emotional and for me a once in a life time experience, if I knew this was going to happen I would have never have done this to you but I've been there for him, watched him day and night and its just growing" My voice was clear, but I was hurting.

"What should of you had told us?" Gary asked in suspicion.

"I can't sign him over, I'm keeping baby Jake"

A/N: So Tina has said it! What do you think should happen?! Thanks for all the reviews so far, support has been amazing! I know some are on the Izzy/Gary side but this is something important to me and I believe that Tina can do a better job :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy's POV

"You what?" Dad hissed.

"Please tell me your joking" I never once thought that Tina would be the one to keep my baby.

"I love him like my own, me and him we have a bond. Something you and Gary don't"

"I knew it was strange you holding him earlier!" I yelled.

"You selfish cow" Anna chirped in.

"He's mine alright? He grew inside of me" Tina protested.

"He's got their genes!" Anna shouted.

"I don't care! I can do a better job than all of you" Tina moaned, she stormed off.

I followed her, being as fast as I could. If this was a choice she had just made I needed to get it out of her head. I wanted to tell her how much Jake meant to me and that he was mine. He was never going to have her genes.

"Tina please" She stopped dead in her tracks, she spun round to come face to face with me.

"Don't do this to me, please" I cried.

"I never wanted to Izzy, but I can't change my choice"

"You can"

I watched as she walked back into the special care unit. Her hand linking with Jake's. That should be me, if I had carried him it would of never happened. I would of had all the rights, she wouldn't be able to pick and choose what to do with my baby. My flesh and blood.

I wanted to go in there. To fight for my baby, I felt Gary's hand rest upon my shoulder but I shook it off. I didn't need his sympathy, he would happily go running to Tina if he could.

I went into the special care unit, Tina guarded Jake by standing in front of his incubator, her face holding no expression nor emotion.

"Please Tina you must understand" I sobbed.

"Not in here" She snapped.

"He's my baby, how will he feel that you robbed him of his Mum and Dad?" I cried.

"Not in here Izzy!"

I nodded. She followed me outside where I joined Dad, Anna and Gary. Tommy stood beside Tina, I needed all the support I could get. The whole of Weatherfield was going to see that she had snatched my baby away and that it was wrong.

"Tina, I understand you feel for Jake after everything he's been through. So, you can take until he's out of hospital if you want til you sign him over?" Gary suggested, which I agreed with.

"Yeah, gives you a chance to release..."

"I meant what I said, I haven't gone into some mental craze. I'm keeping my baby, the one that I gave birth to and you two can't stop me"

"Its wrong!" Anna shouted.

"The law doesn't say so"

"I'm not talking about the fucking law! I'm talking about in your heart Tina, you know he's not yours!" She screamed.

"Keep your voice down, I made this choice. And you know why? Because I've had Izzy and Gary arguing over there sons incubator, coming to the hospital when they please and they aren't together! Look at your family! Me and Tommy are a stable couple who will raise Jake well" Tina argued.

"There is nothing wrong with our family, why would you agree to the surrogacy Tina? I can give Jake a great life too"

"Izzy, it doesn't make you a bad Mum and I'm sure one day you will get the baby you deserve. But he's just not yours, he's mine and unless you go through a surrogacy you will never understand it. Your family's true colours have shown and so have Gary's"

"I won't let you do this to us Tina! He's mine and you know it, even if it means going to court!" I yelled.

"Fine. But who do you think will win when I tell them you argued over Jake's incubator when he was fighting for his life and that you were sat in The Rovers having a good time?"

"This is unreal" Anna snapped before we all turned away, this was going to be the biggest fight of my life.

Tina's POV

I watched as they all left the hospital. I felt like a bitch. For taking everything they had away, their dream was gone. It wasn't just for my own good but for Jake's too. I couldn't let him go to another home when we had a bond, he would miss me and I couldn't bare to see him hurt. Now he was here I don't know what I'd do without him.

I wished I could of gone back, never agreed to it. I wished that me and Tommy could of had our own baby, that we wouldn't be in this situation. I was going to give Jake a life that only I, his Mum could give. I was going to give him the best life he could of dreamed of. I was there for him and I supported him, and I had Tommy by my side. Supporting me, because that's what I needed to move me forward.

"Sorry about all the shouting earlier, I just want you to know that I'm doing this for us because I love you. I don't want you being teared away or hurt, you are my little Joe" I smiled at my baby, my voice almost a whisper.

"Joe?" Tommy questioned.

"Our little baby Joe" I smiled back to Tommy.

"That's right, Grandad Joe would be proud of you" I laughed at Joe as he gave me eye contact.

No matter what complications we faced, we were going to fight through them to make our lives perfect.

Gary's POV

I tried so hard to get through to Izzy. I wanted her to let me in, we could show those judges that we were a one in a million couple that were going to give Jake the best, purely. I was determined, no matter what stood in my way to fight for our son. He had our blood running through his veins, and as he grows older he would want to live with us.

"I don't know what she means, a bond because he knows her voice. Thousands of other woman have been surrogates" I moaned.

"Well we don't need to worry about her love, we are going to get Jake back. He belongs with us" Mum assured me.

"Too right he does, who does she think she is?" Izzy agreed.

All of us were still heartbroken at the bombshell we had received from Tina. Just because Izzy never got the opportunity to carry Jake it didn't mean that we weren't his parents. We should of had all the rights.

We all walked, as a family through the street. Silence filling our hears. As we turned the corner, we heard a loud, chirpy voice. Rita. She could talk Tina round, she was the only one that could and would.

"Hello, have you just been to the hospital to see Jake?" Rita asked.

"Yeah Rita, only to get an earful" Mum complained.

"An earful...from Tina?"

"She's told us she's keeping Jake, he's everything to us. We will fight for him Rita, just please talk her round" Izzy begged.

"Oh no. I will try love"

"You best, because if she doesn't change her mind I will leave her homeless!" Owen complained.

We all watched as Rita hurried off. Rita was very close to Tina and straight away we say that she thought it was wrong, we all hoped for some sort of miracle. That Tina would change her mind and give Jake back to us, his rightful parents.

"I hope we get him back" Izzy sighed.

"We might not be together Izzy but I do too, that will never change"

Tina's POV

I had been sat by Jake's side for hours. Now the news had been broken, I didn't want to leave his side. I was petrified that if I went back to my room, they would come and get him. I just wouldn't allow it to happen. He was everything to me.

"What you thinking T?" Tommy grumbled.

"Just scared to leave him I guess" I admitted.

"He will be ok, you know that" I told her.

The door flung open. Disturbing me and Tommy and obviously Joe. Rita looked more fierce than I'd ever seen her before, and I knew exactly what this was about. Joe.

"Tina Mcintyre we need to talk"

"Can we do this outside Rita?" I asked.

"I'm waiting"

I followed her outside, gesturing for Tommy to stay with Joe. I knew he was worried about me, and I didn't want him to be even more worried. Besides, this was my choice and I was going to have to deal with it.

"What do you think your doing Tina?" She kept her voice lowered.

"Giving Joe a great life, I gave birth to him so I will raise him. And not have that unstable couple who are at war tear him away and do a rubbish job of it" I growled.

"Joe? Tina your talking nonsense, this is hormones! Don't use excuses"

"I wouldn't be keeping him if it was an excuse, I mean look at Anna, her adopted daughter has done a runner, Katy jumps from one bed to another! Do you think I want Joe in that sort of home?"

"Surely your seeing that its wrong?" Rita just didn't understand.

"Like I said to Izzy, you will never understand unless you go through it. Now I will do this with your support or without it!" I said before leaving back to Joe's room.

A/N: So...will Rita support or leave Tina? Will the court ideas in Gary and Izzy's head proceed? Any ideas? Please review :) xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy's POV

I didn't want to disturb her. She looked so pretty when she was sleeping, so innocent and careless. In addition, she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. I needed to tell her, I wasn't sure how she was going to take it. She was going to be discharged.

"T, wake up" I gently shook her, a groan left her mouth.

"Tina"

"Is Joe ok?" She sat up in alarm.

"He's fine babe, the nurse just came to tell me they are letting you home today"

"I don't want to go Tommy, I can't..."

"Shhhh" I pressed my finger to her lips.

"We can visit everyday, no matter where we are he knows we are Mum and Dad to him" I smiled.

"I know, but Izzy and Gary"

"They won't get up here, not if you don't want them to"

"I just need a few minutes with Joe...alone" She requested.

"Sure"

She smiled at me, then shut the door behind her. I wondered what she would do or even say. Neither of us knew when Joe would be allowed home, but it could take weeks. Everything was going to get worse for Tina, because people would start making their little comments and digs.

I paced up and down the room. I couldn't agree with this, I wouldn't allow people to upset Tina. If she kept Joe, this would never leave her. The amount of regret would take over.

Tina's POV

I held Joe in my arms, he gazed into my eyes. Tears filled my eyes, I just didn't want to leave him. I would miss him so much, he was everything to me. I felt so upset that I couldn't imagine the feeling of giving him up. I'd be torn.

"Now Joe, Mummy is better now so I have to leave hospital. I will come and see you everyday I promise...but just remember this, whenever your lonely or I'm not around remember I'm sending you big hugs and kisses. Don't let Izzy and Gary get to you, I know and so do you that you belong with me" Tears flowed down my face, I pressed a kiss to his forehead. I was in a state.

Tommy entered the room, giving me a sympathetic smile. I wiped away my eyes with my free hand, I never thought it would this hard to give up a baby. I was in shell shock so I partly knew how Izzy and Gary felt, because it was unexpected to us all.

"Don't cry T, we will see him every single day" Tommy whispered.

"I know Tommy, I just love him so much" I whimpered.

"See you tomorrow, ey little man?" Tommy gently tickled Joe's stomach.

Tommy gently took him from my arms and gave him a smile.

"Be good mate, don't worry your mum we will see you tomorrow" A smile came to my face as I heard Tommy speaking to Joe.

"I love you" I whispered into Joe's ear.

The midwife lifted Joe from Tommy's arms and securely put him back into his incubator. I stroked his hand with my finger, I needed to pack up my stuff so I left the room as quick as I could before my emotions soared.

"Don't worry T, he will be alright" Tommy smiled, snaking his arm around my waist.

"I know that Tommy. Its them I'm worried about now" I told him.

I rested my head on his shoulder. He was boiling. I couldn't help but think he didn't want to be part of this, he seemed on edge about it. He didn't get it. I had told people numerous of people, they'd never understand unless they went through it themselves.

I knew I would have to force it out of Tommy, but I was going to be alone.

A/N: Another little update for you :) Love writing this! Just so you all know I do take requests for stories...so PM me if you have a request! Don't forget to review:Pxx


	8. Chapter 8

Tina's POV

I stepped out of the taxi. I already missed my little Joe and didn't want to leave him. My heart was shattered, knowing he was lost for company.

I had already warned the hospital to not let Gary and Izzy near Joe. I had all the rights as Joe's Mum and the hospital respected that as a whole. I just hoped that they would carry on respecting it. It was nice to be out of the stuffed up hospital, but I felt horrible for leaving my baby there.

"Can we go see my grandson now your home?" I spun round, coming face to face with Anna.

"No" I replied.

"No? You haven't got a say in this, in fact I'm going up to the hospital right now" Anna said.

"You can't. They won't let you in, I told them" I pointed out.

"Do you know what you are? A selfish bitch! That's their baby, you can't stop them from seeing him" Anna shouted.

"I can and I will. He's my baby and its about time you respected my rights, ok? I never meant to hurt Izzy and I'm sick of telling you. She's a great Mum but my baby doesn't belong to them!" I complained.

"He's got her genes not yours so matter how much you love him he will never be yours" Anna moaned.

"I love Joe and he loves me" I protested.

"Joe? Who the fuck is Joe?" Anna asked.

"My son, now I have to go take this home and go see Stella" I told them.

I left them all in a state. Anna stood shaking her head in disbelief, she half hoped I would give over at her rant. Izzy was a state of sobs, wishing none of this had happened. I wished too that it hadn't of happened. But I couldn't change anything, and if I gave up Joe my world would crash down.

Tommy's POV

Me and Tina walked back to her flat. She seemed quite depressed, as soon as I opened the door she flopped onto the sofa. Her watched as she stared into space, I could tell this was breaking her. It was breaking me seeing her this way.

"Do you want a cuppa?" I asked her.

"No thanks, can you give me half hour alone?" She asked, unexpectedly.

"T, I don't want to leave..."

"Tommy!" She yelled.

"Ok" I sighed.

"Sorry, see you in a while" She apologised although she still wanted me to leave her.

I slammed the door behind me. I then regretted doing it, I didn't want her to think I was mad at her. Frustrated. That's what I felt, all of this was tearing her apart. We were fighting over a baby, not to mention changing his life. I didn't want to tell Tina how I felt because I felt she was taking Izzy and Gary's baby away. Obviously, it had been hurting Izzy and Tina.

I turned around to knock again and apologise, there was no need. She wanted rid of me for a hour or so, I just didn't want her to feel like this. If she kept Jake, she'd feel bad and if she didn't she'd miss him too much.

I decided to go for a pint in The Rovers it was just what I needed. I pushed open the door to The Rovers. I walked over to Tyrone and Fizz who were standing at the bar. Both laughing and drinking a pint.

"Hello Tommy" Tyrone smiled.

"You alright mate?" I asked.

"Good, how's Jake?" Tyrone asked.

"Uh...he's good yeah"

"Could you be back for work tomorrow its just..."

"Sure a few hours won't hurt" I interrupted.

"Wicked, let me get you a pint"

I got Stella's attention once she wasn't serving. She came over, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Hello Tommy"

"If Tina asks to come back, don't suppose you could tell her you've got enough staff?" I requested.

"We don't though Tommy. Why would you want me to rob her of her job?" Stella questioned.

"Its kind of personal"

"Personal" I turned my head to see Izzy shaking her head.

"Look Stella, Tina's raising the baby as her own so it will be too much stress for her to do all this too"

"Sorry if OUR son is too stressing for her" Gary interrupted.

"Would you just get lost? Do you know what? You can stop giving me all your pathetic trash because this wasn't my choice" They both looked blown away.

"So if it was, you wouldn't keep Jake?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know. It was Tina's choice alright? I'm going to back her one hundred per cent no matter what she does"

"Surely you must think its wrong?" Izzy tried to persuade me.

"None of this will make me change Tina's mind. Even if I wanted to I can't, I'm out of here" I walked out, feeling someone's presence.

"Tommy stop!" Gary begged.

"What?" I sighed.

"Please just talk some sense into Tina, you have no idea how much Jake means to me" Gary asked.

"No. You got yourself into the mess, you should of thought about it before you tried it on with her. If it wasn't for you, that baby could still be in Tina's stomach and handed straight over to you" Tommy moaned.

"Come on Tommy, that's the past now"

"Whatever"

Tina's POV

"Thanks Stella"

I couldn't believe what Tommy had done. He had gone behind my back and warned Stella to refuse me any work behind the bar. He was trying to protect me, but this wasn't protecting, it was taking control. I did get mad at him earlier on, why did he have to do it? I already had enough on my plate and we needed an income some how. Tommy just didn't ever take my opinions into consideration.

No-one would ever understand how much I loved my Joe. The love was growing everyday, but they were all right. I knew he wasn't mine and it killed me but it would kill me even more to give him up. He did mean a lot to me, and I couldn't just wash my hands of him.

My anger started to build up. I grabbed the house phone and threw it against the wall, I threw a DVD case at the TV, causing it to crack. I moved to the kitchen and smashed plates, bowls and cups. I trashed the place. It looked as if it had been turned upside down. Frames were smashed, it was then I realised what I had done when a small cut was present on my finger. Blood started to trickle from it, I picked up the smashed photo of Me and my Dad. Tears splashed onto the frame. I missed him so much and all I needed was his love and support.

I didn't hear the door open. All I heard was a gasp, I turned around, my watery eyes becoming hard to see through. Tommy stood scanning the flat, looking at all the destruction I had caused. He spotted me, looking like a weak child. He trod over smashed glass to get to me, he took my in his arms and kissed my head. I closed my eyes for a brief second before lashing out at him.

"Get off me!" I sternly said.

"What's wrong with you T?" He asked.

"Get off!" I pushed him away.

"What have you done?" He asked.

"I'm fed up alright! Of the Windass's and Armstrong's thinking they know everything when they clearly don't! Rita was supposed to be here for me but she isn't because no-one understands!" I yelled.

"I know"

"No you don't Tommy. I'm fed up of you too, because I know your lying when you say your ok with this" I sobbed.

"Come here" He opened his arms.

"No I don't want to. I wish I could stay in that hospital until he's allowed out because when he does I'm done with Weatherfield, I'm out of here. And if you want to come, fine. But don't keep lying to me Tommy!" I screamed.

"Where are you going?" He quizzed.

"To see my son. He needs me" I slammed the door behind me.

Nobody was ever going to understand. In a few weeks, I was going to leave Weatherfield and I wasn't going to look back.

A/N: This was so sad to write :( Its such good fun to produce though! Anyway I have just made a separate facebook account for my fanfic...please be aware the email address used isn't my fanfic one. The email address is foreverrainbowluck so type that in the facebook search bar and you'll find me! It has all my latest updates news, an update rota, polls etc! Thanks for reading and all reviews, please review if you haven't xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy's POV

Tina hadn't came back to her flat all night. I had tried to make it as welcoming as possible, to make it look like none of her destruction work ever happened. Why had she caused so much damage? I'd never seen her do anything like it before. It was almost like the flat represented her heart. She was being destroyed.

I thought about what she had said, what she had done. Then there was the one thing that came to my mind. I loved Tina, more than anything. I was to blame for all of this. That day, when I was going to leave her for getting into this. When Owen talked me round, I wished that I had ignored him. Maybe, without that support she'd realise and this would have never gone through.

I kept searching my mind. All the possible ways it could have been stopped. But it couldn't, not if she didn't want it to. Before I even managed to find out, her mind was made up. Just like it was now. I couldn't change her mind before and I didn't know if I could now. There was no harm in trying.

I unlocked my phone. No matter how many times I called her, they all went to voice mail. Was this really what she wanted? I wanted to change her mind, it was for the best to give Jake to his rightful parents.

"T...I know you hate me right now but just listen yeah? We need to talk, talk about all of this. Right from the start, I know I'm partly to blame but...that's what I need to talk about. If I never met you, you wouldn't be riddled in all this debt and this would of never happened. This is what I mean, all I keep thinking of is possibilities. Right now, I need you. I need to speak to you, to give me the answers I need. Please, just call me. I love you" It all came tumbling out of mouth. I just needed to make this right.

Tina's POV

I walked out of the special care unit after half hour of receiving Tommy's voice mail. I was debating whether to answer it, dreading to think what he could of said. Was it just a simple where are you or was it I hate you for doing this? I wondered. At this moment in time, I didn't know where Tommy's head was in all of this. To be honest, I hadn't been myself either.

I pressed play. His low voice, giving me all the words I didn't want to hear. He was blaming himself for my mess, it hurt knowing he thought he was capable of all of it. It was all my fault. Not once since Joe was born had me and Tommy been able to talk properly.

To: Tommy

I'm sorry. I know we need to talk...I just can't leave Jake's side :/ x

From: Tommy

Then I will come to the hospital I am going to do anything I can to sort this

To: Tommy

What do you mean by sort? Sorting my life for me isn't going to get us anywhere!

From: Tommy

I didn't mean it like that, we will talk soon

I didn't get what he meant. Sort. He was so blunt with me, like he was mad at me. That's why I hadn't wanted to go home to the flat. Because we would have all the questioning, then we would get into a huge argument, I'd get stressed and he'd walk out.

We hadn't long got back together. I wasn't so confident in confiding in him. He was the only person I had, I wasn't sure about Rita. I think I had let her down, she was so important to me and I knew I was to her. One baby had done all of this. I was destroying bonds, relationships and lives. I just couldn't work out what to do.

I peered through the little gaps in the window. His little chest moving up and down. He was getting stronger, I was just worried about him. If I was to give him back would he be happy or sad? That's what I hated about babies, you never knew what they wanted because you could never talk to them about it. They'd just listen to your soothing voice and think everything's perfect. They didn't need a care in the world.

Izzy's POV

I sat in the garden. Thinking over everything that had happened. Over what had happened this morning. Me and Gary had the heart striking news. Our court battle could last up to six years, six whole years. That wasn't long to them, but to me it was a lifetime. Tina would be taking him to school, getting him dressed, making him dinner, keeping him company when he was poorly and just generally being his Mum.

I hadn't thought about that. What it would do to my precious little boy. Tearing him away from the one he thought to be his Mum. How were we supposed to explain to a six year old boy that he had our genes? He wouldn't think it mattered, he'd still want Tina. His Mum. Yes. I had wanted a child, but I couldn't break hearts to get what I wanted. I was going to give up the fight.

I felt someone's presence. I turned to see Gary smiling. His warm hand rested on my shoulder, tears sped down my face. I was crying because I had lost the battle, I didn't want to admit it.

"Don't cry Iz. We will get him back. I promise" Gary sympathised.

"We don't need to Gary. I'm sorry. It's just when you were born, to Anna. For the first six years of your life how did you feel?" I asked him.

"Happy...I guess. I loved her, she done everything for me, but I don't see how this is important now" Gary didn't understand.

"See that's how I felt. My Dad is everything to me, something no-one else has ever been. When everyone gives up on me, he's always there" I cried.

"Hey, I know that. What are you getting to?" Gary asked.

"Think back to the six-year old you Gary. Just like me. What would you do, if someone turned around to you and snatched you away and told you Anna wasn't your Mum. That you had someone else's genes?" I asked.

"Sad at first it would be ok in the end though"

"Gary you'd be heartbroken. You would seek revenge on the person that took all of that away. Your only saying that because your biased. When is the end Gary? At death? When we're dead? Or when Jake's fifty five, in The Rovers?"

"Izzy that's us! How we feel not Jake!"

"Any child would feel like that Gary! We don't even know how he feels"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Whether you agree or not...I don't care. I'm giving Jake to Tina, there isn't a thing you can do to stop me"

Tommy's POV

I rolled my eyes as Gary and Izzy joined me outside the special care unit. As soon as Tina had seen me, she had dashed to Jake's side. We all sat in silence. I looked up at Izzy, her eyes red and puffy. Gary looked frustrated, you could tell by the way he had buried his face in his hands.

"Look, I'm sorry you know? If I could change her mind, believe me I would" I told the couple.

"Then try, now" Gary snapped.

"Don't worry about it Tommy. I appreciate the thought" Izzy sighed.

"Maybe its best you go see her" I smiled at them.

"Maybe" Izzy nodded.

She left the waiting room, but Gary chose to stay. I didn't understand why. I thought all they wanted was their son, and the one opportunity they had to see him they ignored. I wanted Tina to give Jake back, it wasn't destroying them but her.

"What's up?" I asked Gary.

"You don't care" Gary snapped.

"I do if it has your baby involved. He means the world to Tina and she means the world to me" I told Gary.

"Izzy's giving up the fight"

Izzy's POV

"Hi Tina" I greeted her.

"Please don't. I don't want a lecture on what I'm doing right and wrong" Tina sighed.

"No...its not about that. Its about you. I know how hard it is. I've realised that everything has to be tough for you, someone took away my baby once. I had a miscarriage" I told her.

"I know what it's like too. I had an abortion before, if I could go back I wouldn't have. I just didn't think I was ready for a baby. I wasn't maternal either just like I thought I wouldn't be when I was pregnant with Joe" I laughed.

"That's where me and you are different. I've always wanted a baby, you never thought you would. Your so pretty, popular and generous. I haven't even got my own two legs to walk on, years and years of my life I got bullied. I fought them back, all those fights I won. But now, I can't fight against you because it hasn't just got me and you involved"

"What are you trying to say?" I could see the look of confusion on her face.

"I can't Tina. I can't tear him away from you, he's all yours. You've won" I began to sob.

I couldn't believe it. It was tearing me apart. Tina gave me and Gary a while, to say goodbye to Jake. She left the room, Jake was placed into my arms. He naturally curled into them. That's when it hit me. This was the last time I could say a motherly goodbye to him, because next time I saw him would be a quick pass on the street.

"Your beautiful. I want you to remember to always remember that we tried, we didn't ever give up. Mummy and Daddy just backed down because we respected your feelings. And to you Tina is probably your Mum and always will be, so be good for her. And remember no matter what happens. Me and Daddy will always be here for you. Never give up fighting your strong Jake. Everyday in this hospital your putting up a good fight, now remember this. When things get tough just remember your stronger and you have people that love you. Because they will never get away with hurting you" I sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you my little man. We love you so much" Gary whispered, kissing Jake's head.

"This is goodbye" I cried.

"Shall I let Tina back in?" A tearful Gary asked.

I gave a quick nod.

Tina's POV

I watched as Izzy and Gary's hearts were broken. I didn't know what were they were saying to Joe, but I felt like a monster. I was making Joe's real parents say goodbye to him. Would he ever forgive me? One day he would have to find out the truth, then I would lose him. I wasn't risking anything.

"Tina, I've told you before and I'll tell yo again. I want me and you to have our own family...not for us to take away others" Tommy muttered into my ear.

"Just tell me Tommy, tell me the truth. What you really think of this" I begged.

"You want the truth? The truth is, I think your taking away their baby. It kills me. To see this is hurting them and you, you know deep down he will never be yours. His name is Jake...not Joe. And if you keep him, you will feel like a thief" It hurt to hear the truth but it was what I needed.

"I can't do this Tommy. I love him but...they love him too"

As soon as Izzy signalled a nod. I walked in, Tommy's arm around my waist. He whispered a word of truth. Urging me to do the right thing.

"Your right. This isn't about me"


	10. Chapter 10

Tina's POV

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked, I stared down at Jake, sleeping in their arms.

"I was wrong...to take him away. He means the world to me b-b-ut I don't want to hurt him in this all, he is your baby...I knew all along" I let out a cry, I felt heartbroken. Tears rolled down my cheeks, I found it hard to look at the little boy who once felt like mine.

"What are you saying?" Gary asked, a minimum of hope in his eyes.

"Jakes yours. I do love him...more than you can imagine but its not fair" I sobbed.

"We know you do Tina, I can't thank you enough. Would you like to say goodbye?" Izzy questioned.

I couldn't bear the heartbreak. I didn't want to say goodbye because it would hurt too much. If I said goodbye it would feel like this was all meant to hurt me, I was quick to shake my head and exit the room.

"Tina!" I heard Izzy call behind me.

Tommy pulled me into a hug outside the room. I broke down into his shoulder. This took me back to my Dad's death, when I felt so weak and vulnerable. I just couldn't help but think that it was going to be a replay, that was why I was so afraid of losing him. Me and Jake had an unbreakable bond, I loved him like my own.

"Don't cry, I'm so proud of you babe. Your so strong" Tommy kissed the top of my head.

"I just...I love him Tommy. Like my own" I cried.

"I know...but soon or whenever you want we can have our own children" He whispered.

"Mmm" The tears still remained on my cheeks, another baby wouldn't be the same.

Izzy's POV

I was overwhelmed. I was so thankful for what Tina had done. She had really stepped up to the mark and done such a great thing. She had chose to break the bond with my baby just to give me and Gary our lifetime dream. I did wish, without lying that I could go back in time. I would never of put Tina through what we had, I would have continued to find one on the internet.

"Can you believe it?" Gary laughed.

"Looks like we didn't need that speech Jake, your coming home with Mummy and Daddy" I smiled.

"Yeah son, you've got your Mummy's clever thinking to thank for that when you get older" Gary told Jake.

"Gary! I hope you know that it meant nothing like that, I was serious. But now, he belongs with us and I'm so happy" I exclaimed.

"I know" He smiled back.

The moment between us felt perfect. Jake was happily sleeping in my arms, our family was reunited. Dad and Anna walked in, both looking worn out but quite angry.

"Hello" I smiled.

"We're here to talk some sense into you" Dad begun.

"No need"

"Did you seriously agree Gary?" Anna asked.

"Tina's handed him over" Gary beamed.

"No way" Anna began.

"That's not possible, I don't believe it" Owen began.

"I do, I get it all" I smiled at them all.

Dad sat next to me. He scooped Jake up in his arms, it felt amazing. We were all complete as a family. All those times I told Dad when I was younger that life couldn't be complete without your own child he never agreed. In this moment, I could see he did. Because he looked happier than ever before.

Tina's POV

"Do you want a drink T?" Tommy asked.

I shook my head. I had been silent the whole way home, not speaking one word. My eyes started to fill with tears, the vision of Tommy walking to the kettle got blurred out by tears. They fell from my eyes, it hurt all too much. I let out a long whimper.

"T? Oh come here" Tommy rushed over and I collapsed into his arms.

He gently rubbed my back. He began kissing my forehead, I couldn't believe he was still sticking by me. After all the worthless choices I had made. The biggest mistake being the surrogacy.

"I need to get out" I whispered.

"Ok" Tommy whispered.

He released me from my arms. Without him questioning I dashed from the house, getting away as fast as I could. I needed a drink, and my job back. I needed some sort of income and a drink to take away all the pain.

I escaped into The Rovers. I waltzed over to the bar, not even noticing Rita beside me.

"I'm sorry love..."

"I've given Jake back...to Gary and Izzy I decided it's right" I kept my voice lowered.

"I was going to tell you I will support you no matter what your choices Tina. However I am very proud of you, you are a wonderful woman Tina. I knew you'd do the right thing" Rita was full of praise.

"It doesn't feel too good on my feelings right now but thanks" I felt weaker.

"It will get better darling, I promise. Come and stay with me for a bit until you get yourselves back on your feet" Rita requested.

"I don't know..."

"Come on" She urged.

"Ok, as long as Dennis is ok with it"

"You leave that to me missy" Rita smiled before finishing her glass of white wine.

Tina held the pint of larger which she had been served to her lips. The cold, refreshing drink attempting to drown Tina's fears and heartbreak. She felt as if it was, although it wasn't. Only she could break this curse, not the alcohol.

She knew the Windass and Armstrong army and entered when she felt them all push past her. All in an ecstatic mood now, of course they would want nothing from her. They had it all, they got what they wanted. She had just been pushed to the curb.

A/N: I'm against Izzy and Gary having Jake but things will get better! Do you want to see Tina spiral out of control? Your ideas...please review xx


	11. Chapter 11

Tina's POV

I watched as the bell was rung by Stella. I had over heard that Owen requested to make an announcement, and I knew for a fact that it was going to involve Jake. They just had to rub it in. Well...not exactly deliberately, but it still hurt. Mine and Jake's bond wouldn't wash away like soap.

"I would like to make a toast...to the wonderful girl behind the bar. Tina McIntyre! She gave my daughter her lifetime dream, although a few complications she put my grandson before herself! To Tina!" Owen shouted.

"To Tina!" Everyone else chorused.

Everyone seemed so happy wrapped up in happiness and laughter. Most people were gathered around the crew of Windass and Armstrong. I didn't want this to be a public display. It was the first day of giving him up and it had killed me already.

I poured a large brandy before escaping into the back. I needed this, to wipe away all of that feeling. Hurt. It broke me giving up Jake but I didn't want to be known as Weatherfield's most selfish bitch. That was Tracy Barlow's standard and I didn't want to live up to that. I planned to continue with my life, once the fight of hurt was gone.

I downed the brandy. The strong liquid bringing me to my senses. I was in the middle of my shift, I would have a huge smash up afterwards. No matter what choice I made, I needed an income and so did Tommy. I didn't want us as a couple to be in the same position we were before the surrogacy.

The population of Friday night started to increase. I watched on as Stella struggled to serve the desperate crowd of drinkers. This was my cue to help out, it was what I got paid for. I stood up and brushed my knees off, I smiled at the lads at the opposite end of the bar and made my way over to them.

"What can I get you guys?" I asked, my friendly tone never dropped no matter what problems were trying to eat at me.

"A lump of you if your anything like sugar" One guy smirked.

Another stumbled across the bar to stare into my eyes, I felt sick. How could they? I wouldn't be in the drunken friday situation if I was at the hospital with Jake. That's where I longed to be, rather than serving a bunch of desperate drunkens.

"Get out!" I snarled.

"We're only messing love" One said.

"I don't care! This isn't time to flirt or chat up the staff...out!" I screamed, a wave of silence washed over the pub. Everyone's attention attracting to me.

"Please, out lads. I won't have you upsetting my staff" Stella instructed them. I let out a deep breath as they left, everyone getting back to their day to day lives.

Things were only going to get tougher.

Izzy's POV

I watched in horror as Tina screamed in frustration. I knew those lads, they were known as the football lads who would have a few pints after the huge games. Sometimes they were tipsy or flirty but I never knew them to be that bad. Tina completely lashed out at them and I couldn't help but think it all my fault. No matter what age Jake was, I was always going to be tearing him from her.

I decided to go speak to her. I went up to the bar, I could tell she was trying to avoid me. She tried to get lost in serving customers but I stopped her as soon as she was given a minute to stop.

"Hello Tina" I smiled.

"Hi, how's Jake?" She asked.

"He's fine. I couldn't help but notice the conflict between you and them lads earlier" I didn't want to make any conversation between us awkward.

"Oh that" She rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" I was curious.

"I just hate it you know? Every boy wants to take advantage of me because they think I'm up for it but I'm not. They went too far and I love Tommy" She explained, although it was a little abnormal.

"Yeah. Anyway if you need anything..."

"Thanks Izzy" She thanked me before I went to join Gary.

Gary was a little drunk but we was surprised with our news. It was one of the last nights out we were going to get as a couple, before long we would be changing nappies, doing night feeds and going to feed the ducks. Every little element made parenthood so exciting.

I felt Gary's arm shakily make its way around my waist. We were the centre of attention in our family, although it wasn't so great feeling that it was lovely to feel the support from Anna, Dad, Katy, Faye and all the rest of our family and friends.

I wanted to make sure Tina was going to be ok, but the most important thing was raising my little Jake.

Tina's POV

My shift had ended. I hated how Izzy seemed to still get wrapped up in my business although I had given her a baby and torn my heart just for her. I guess it was her, and her dedication. Surely, Jake would of been happier with me? No. I knew some part of me was battling against it. He wasn't mine and I needed to move on.

It wasn't going to be easy to let everything go. Alcohol was my first step, I hadn't been able to drink in months and surely it was what I needed. I pulled my coat on and crept into the back. I made sure that not a single pair of eyes could see me before shoving a bottle of vodka up my coat. It was what I needed. I made an escape through the back door, needing to get the strong liquid down me.

I spread out on the icy park bench. My body sunk into it, I half removed the bottle of alcohol from my coat before sliding it back when Karl walked past.

"Hiya love, what you doing out here?" He asked.

"Just getting some air before I get to bed" I lied.

"Ok, night" He said before walking off.

"Night" I called.

I pulled the bottle of vodka from under my coat. My sweaty hands gripped the lid and released the lid. The powerful smell drifted up my nose, it was like my drug. A painkiller. I gulped the bottle, not wanting to stop. My eyes squinted as the burning feeling travelled down my throat. I took my mouth off to find just a quarter of the bottle left. Already I felt bloated, the taste still remained in my mouth but I needed more. The last mouthfuls splashed down my throat, it was like pure luxury. That's what I felt. To not have a drink in nine months was crazy and now I was flying.

Tommy's POV

I looked across at the old fashioned clock in the cosy sitting room of Rita's apartment. She demanded that me and Tina should stay here to get our heads around things. I didn't need to get my head around anything, I just needed to support Tina and help her get through her misery.

11.12pm. Her shift had finished well over a hour ago. She wasn't that mental to do overtime, not when she was feeling how she did. But then again, it might of token her mind off of things. I didn't know because we hadn't been given the chance to discuss her feelings on this. I knew she was hurting. I decided I would send her a text, to check if she was ok. She wouldn't want me sniffing around.

To: Tina

Hi T

Wondered when your home babe thought you'd be hungry x

I lied. She was possibly hungry but I didn't want her thinking that I was sat worrying about her. About where she was and what she was doing. Lately, she had a tough time and it wasn't exactly fair for her to be in this state.

"Tommy!" I heard the screeching from Rita's voice in the shop. I dashed out to the rescue, her screams made it seem like a murder.

"What's wrong?" I asked Rita.

"Tina. Look at her Tommy, she's out of it" Rita sighed.

"Get me another drink" Tina demanded, pointing in my direction.

I swept from behind the counter and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"You've had enough by the looks of it" I sighed.

"No! Get off!" She screamed.

"Come on, your scaring Rita" I whispered.

It took a few minutes before she let me escort her into the sitting room. Her weak, curvy figure naturally curled into the side of me. She broke down. Rita looked horrified.

"Where's my baby?" She sobbed.

A/N: So Tina has started to go off the rails...do you think she should hold Rita and Tommy close or push them away? Plz review and let me know what you want to happen xx


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy's POV

Last nights events played back in my head. The way I had seen Tina so vulnerable and at her weakest points. I planned to keep her with me in Rita's flat today, to speak through her problems. It was obvious she was holding something in from last night, and I wanted her to tell me when she was sober. It was only the first day, it was tough but I didn't expect it to be this tough.

"Morning" Rita had quite a chirpy attitude, which never seemed to change.

"Mmm" I mumbled, I was still quite tired and most of my focus was on Tina. She was sound asleep beside me.

"How is she?" Rita whispered.

"She hasn't woke since last night" I kept my voice low, not wanting Tina to over hear me.

"Poor girl. We need to support her Tommy, we are the best people she has" Rita informed me.

"I know. I'm planning to keep her here today and to talk to her" I told Rita.

"Good idea" Rita agreed before gulping her tea.

"I just couldn't believe the state she was in last night..."

"Shut up" I heard Tina grumble, my attention turned to her.

Her eyes were half open. She wriggled around to get comfortable. Dark bags were under her eyes, her make up and ran down her face and she looked as pale as a ghost.

"Babe, you don't look well" I moaned.

"Tommy I just want some paracetamol, a glass of water and half hours nap and I will be fit for work" She demanded.

I went to the kitchen to retrieve the paracetamol and water, but I completely ignored the 'fit for work'. She wasn't fit for anything in her condition, especially with Gary and Izzy taking a daily trip to The Rovers.

I pressed two capsules out of the packet and put it back in the top of the cupboard, where Rita usually kept them. I poured a glass of fresh water before returning to Tina's side.

"Here we are" I passed her the two tablets and water.

"Ta" She grumbled before knocking the tablets and water back.

"Go get your PJs on and take a nap" I instructed her, she didn't argue against it. I just saw her briefly nod before she escaped to our room.

"She does look under the weather Tommy" Rita kept her voice hushed.

"I know, I will help her get better Rita. We both will, she will be fine" I assured Rita, would she? This was just the start.

Tina's POV

I shut the bedroom door behind me, this time blocking out Rita and Tommy's talk. I knew they were concerned about me, but I didn't want them to be. It was my mess that I had to climb out of. Not one single memory held in my head from last night, I couldn't remember anything. Not where I had been or who I had seen, I was struggling to remember anything. All I remembered was the sweet, peaceful face of baby Jake. The baby I had let down and gave away.

I climbed into my PJ shorts and a vest. I shoved my hair up in a messy bun before my back hit the bed. I curled up in a little ball; I was drowned in the duvet. I began to sing, under my breath. It was my favourite nursery rhyme as a child, my Dad would sing it to me every bedtime and it struck my heart. Tears sat upon my cheeks as I finished the song, it was under my breath or Rita and Tommy would of thought something was messing with my brain if I sang it out loud.

I wanted to be able to sing that. To my baby Jake, I had came to a conclusion. No matter where he was or who he was with, he would always be mine. No matter what people would say, I am the one that gave birth to him, that kept him company on endless nights. I am the one that gave him the motherly love when he needed it. So what was I if I wasn't his Mum? I couldn't be a stranger, not when I had done so much for him and had given birth to him. We had the connection.

Tommy's POV

I shot up as our bedroom door opened. Tina lazily walked out of our bedroom, and flopped onto the sofa. It hadn't been a half hour nap but it turned to a two hour nap. She still looked tired, but never failed to look beautiful. I put my arm around her, she moulded into my side. Her eyes gently closing.

"What's the time?" She murmured.

"Your shift finishes in a hour" I broke it her, although I had already notified Stella of Tina's absence.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She complained.

"Because...you were shattered and because we need to talk" I told her.

"Cut out the talking, please" She begged.

"No sorry baby. But I want to know, how you feel. It's not about who has Jake or who his parents are, its about how YOU feel" I started the conversation I wanted to have with her.

"You weren't so bothered about that before, you just wanted me to give him up" She snapped.

"I have always been bothered T. I just wanted you to do what's best. The only way you will get through this is by telling me exactly how you feel" I notified her.

"Ok...well I feel like rubbish. I will always believe he is mine no matter what any of you say. We have a bond, and I love him to pieces. He's my son so giving him up destroys my life" She sighed.

"It's going to be tough" I told her.

"Its too tough" She half laughed.

"We will get through it together" I placed my hand on top of hers, our eyes bored into each other.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to do something to put a start to getting over this" She smiled.

"What?"

"Tell Izzy I'm sorry and say goodbye to Jake" She explained.

"Ok" I took all of it in trying to come up an idea.

"So can I go?" I saw the desperation.

"You really are keen about making a start to recover aren't you?"

She nodded her head as soon as he heard my answer. I knew that our chat was finally getting somewhere.

"Alright, do you want me to come?" I asked.

"No, I can do this. Thanks Tommy" She smiled before slipping on her shoes and escaping out the door.

I was hoping that when she came home, I would see a whole new Tina.

Tina's POV

I made a promise to myself, that I would let this be a short and sweet goodbye to Jake. He was important but I needed to give Jake the chance to live with his Mum and Dad, biological parents.

I strolled through the streets. I wasn't bothered about being in my PJs, I was just eager to see Jake. I missed him, terribly. If Izzy and Gary allowed me to go visit him I would have to change.

I had a piercing headache. It stung, I hadn't drunk so bad in weeks, months maybe a year. And it was all for my Jake, because I cared. I didn't want him to be hurt.

I gently knocked on Izzy and Gary's door. There was no answer. I knocked yet again, no answer. I let out a huff, I then spun around and saw Izzy and Gary making their way up their garden path.

"Hello" Izzy grinned at me.

"Hi" I smiled back.

"What do you want?" Gary asked.

"Don't be rude Gary" Izzy lightly hit Gary's arm.

"Its alright. Me and Tommy have been talking and we think that it would be easier for me to move forward with our lives if I say a proper goodbye to Jake" I begun.

"As in see him?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, only if its not a problem" I told them, hoping they would give in to my kindness.

"No sure..." Izzy was soon interrupted.

"We have started to get a bond with him" Gary moaned.

"Shut up Gary!" Izzy shot a glare at him.

"If its a problem don't worry..."

"No of course not. He was shattered when we left him so what about tomorrow?" Izzy suggested, I already felt pushed to the side.

"Course" I nodded.

"Bye" Izzy waved as I exited through the front garden gate.

How could she? She was desperate to see Jake when she was pushed away from him and now I was given certain dates. It made me feel like they were pushing me to the side, I knew, deep down he was their's. It wouldn't kill to say a quick goodbye, whether he was awake or not.

I walked around the street, wondering what to next. As soon as I stopped outside Dev's I knew exactly what I wanted. I seeked comfort, from the sour poison which was sold.

I bought a bottle of vodka, attracting some dodgy looks from customers. I put this down to my PJs. This was my only way to stop the pain.

A/N: So Tina's turning to the bottle! Do you think Tommy and Rita will still be able to be so supportive? What do you want to happen IF Tina gets to see baby Jake xx


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy's POV

Tina had been gone for a good two hours. I started to feel concerned. Could she of changed her mind about baby Jake? It was getting much more difficult for me to help her out now, I had awaited her return. I tried contacting her, and obviously got no reply. I didn't want things to be like this between us, I wanted her to confide in me and let all her problems out. I soon gave up, I decided I was going to have to go to Gary and Izzy's whether she liked it or not. I wouldn't be prepared to watch her fail a decision again.

I tied my laces up. I didn't bother to grab a coat, I just wanted my Tina with me safe and sound. I needed to get in to her head that she had made the right choice, because she had. We were both going to get through her problems, together. With or without anyone else's help.

I slammed the door to Rita and Dennis's flat behind me. I stormed over to Gary and Izzy's flat, hoping to find Tina there. It was obvious she needed a proper talk, and a proper goodbye and she couldn't do it without me.

I banged on the door to the couple's flat. I looked through the spy hole, not seeing anyone but I could sense movement.

"Open up!" I shouted.

I waited impatiently for a few minutes before Izzy opened the door and I pushed my way in.

"Mate, what do you think your doing?" Gary demanded, not happy with my actions.

"Where's Tina?" I snarled.

"We don't know Tommy" Izzy attempted to tell me, I knew it was lies.

"You mean to tell me she's been up that hospital for the last two hours saying goodbye to YOUR baby!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy croaked.

"We talked, she had been in a state. She said she was going to put things right and say a final goodbye to Jake and came here" I explained.

"Well I told Tina she is more than welcome to see Jake tomorrow, is everything ok Tommy?" Izzy asked.

"Its fine, she's just getting over it now. I'll find her don't worry"

"Let us know when she's safe" Gary called out.

"Will do" I agreed before shutting their door behind me to find my Tina.

Tina's POV

I felt sickened. All of the pain, this time it wasn't washing away. Probably because I was so used to drinking my problems away. I watched gangs of men, surround different areas of the park. I felt like I was part of them, especially with the hole I had dug myself into.

"Hello sexy" I heard a low male voice, breathing onto my upper back which was bare from my boob tube.

"Piss off!" I moaned.

"Can I have a sip?" He winked as I came face to face with him.

"No" I growled.

He nodded, sticking to what I had said. He tried to move in for a kiss, but a loud scream stopped him.

"Get your hands off her you filthy animal!" I turned, my vision was blurred but I could see Rita running ridiculously towards me in her heels. As she got closer she began to get even more angry.

"See a vulnerable young girl in the park and think you can do whatever you please with her do you?" Rita yelled.

"She was well up for it" The male argued.

"Rita don't worry I can fight my own battles...clear off" I tried to shoe him away but I just want sober enough.

"Don't listen to that old hag!" Another male boomed.

"You only changed your mind when she came here" The male who had argued with Rita whispered in my ear.

"Go away!"

Dozens of them came to Rita. I couldn't quite see, but I watched in horror as they all tackled her to the floor. I kept screaming and screaming but my screams felt a whisper. I was crying, the vodka bottle in my hand and dropped to the floor and smashed. I was struggling to come to terms with what was going on.

Eventually, I noticed Tommy appear when he started to push gang members away from Rita. I saw a grazes on her hands, but what shocked me the most was the black circle around her eye.

"Sorry Rita" I slurred.

"I'm calling an ambulance at the flat Rita...we need to get Tina home she's a mess" I heard Tommy say to Rita.

"A mess? Why the hell are you dating me then?" I shouted.

"Calm down Tina, look at Rita. You got her into this" Tommy's words stung. Silence filled us. I staggered to the flat behind them, no matter how drunk or sober I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

We walked through the street. People were staring in shock, Norris and Deniis went rushing to Rita's side. Tommy's arm was around Rita giving her support but soon was replaced by Dennis's arm. Tommy still chose to ignore me, until Izzy and Gary saw the state of me.

"So that was the state Tommy!" Gary shouted.

"This is what she's been doing...and I agreed to letting her near my son tomorrow!" Izzy shouted.

"He's mine!" I bit back.

"Never! Never and you know that!" Izzy yelled.

"You will always know I gave birth so he's mine to me, forever. That is why I'm like this" I sobbed.

"Well you will be in this state forever! Don't do anywhere near my baby!" Izzy screamed.

He was mine. I had a feeling.

A/N: Do you think Tina is crazy or not or could there be a possibility? Do you think Tina should still get the support or be pushed away? Enjoyed this chapter pls review xx


	14. Chapter 14

Tina's POV

Tommy had kept me in for two days. Like I was under house arrest. He tried to convince me that there was no possible way that I was going to be able to say goodbye to Jake, even if I was a few days late. It was because of the drunken state I had got myself into in front on Izzy and Gary. They just didn't understand, he was my baby. He needed my love. My support.

"You ok?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Feel so much better. I guess its just seeing them in the street that does it for me" I hated lying to Tommy, but if he wasn't going to let me do what I had to do then there was no way I would get over this.

"Good baby, I'm so proud of you" He replied, before pressing his lips to mine.

"So proud you will let me go back to work today?" I asked Tommy, kindly.

"Why not? Then we can both go see Rita later" Tommy suggested.

"Yeah...I need to sort things about that. We will talk about it later" I knew that Rita wouldn't want me near her after what I had done.

"Ok, let me walk you to work" Tommy said, that's when I felt horrible. How was I going to pull this one off?

"Uh...don't you trust me?" I asked him, he covered his face with a hand, I could tell he felt terrible for what he had said.

"Yeah, just keeping you safe" Tommy assured me.

"Ok" I sighed.

I re-applied my make up. I wanted to take as long as I could but it looked like Tommy wasn't going to give up. I grabbed my handbag, signalling to Tommy that I was ready to go.

"Ready, T?" He questioned.

"Yeah" I replied with a fake smile, hoping there was a way I could get out of going to work.

"Good, let's go" He pulled open the door, I stepped out and he stepped out after me, locking the door behind us.

We linked hands. Me and Tommy were strong. I was more than fond of him, he was so kind to me. I loved him more than I loved anything, I hated lying to him but I needed to do this for me. For me to get over. If I told him the truth he would never let me do it and I wouldn't know what mess I would end up in.

"You know we can do this, together T" Tommy tried to assure me, it was exactly where he was going wrong because I needed to do it alone.

"I know, so you tell me everyday. Just let me get my head round things babe" I told him.

"Ok. See you after work, yeah?"

"Mmm" I kissed his lips.

"Bye" He waved, I watched as he turned the corner heading off to work.

Before anyone could spot me I made a dash. I came to where I wanted, the bus stop. I hoped, so badly that Izzy and Gary weren't at the hospital too.

Tommy's POV

I text Tina again. I instantly received a reply notifying me that she was doing so good. It was a step up from finding her drunk but I was still concerned. She just didn't seem so convinced when I had reminded her that me and her stuck together to fight everything off.

"Thinking about her?" Tyrone asked.

"As usual" I closed my eyes for a brief second.

"She doing alright now?" Tyrone asked. Me, him and Tina were still best friends no matter what ways we had gone.

"Seems it. I just don't want to see her so drunk again, I'm worried this is going to take forever to get over" I moaned.

"I know this isn't the same Tommy, but when Kirsty got put to prison. It took a while to take everything that had happened to me in. Everything hit me in the head, but one look at Fiz would make me forget it all. You need to be there for full support, no matter what she does" Tyrone explained to me.

"Wish I had stuck to that in the first place" I sighed.

"Want to go and get a brew?"

"Why not" I half laughed before joining Tyrone.

We trotted through the street. I looked across at The Rovers. I debated whether to go over there and check on her. Would she think I was some sort of control freak? I loved her and cared about her safety but I guessed that she wasn't seeing that.

"Should I go see T?"

"No mate. When I meant support, I meant when they come to you. If you go to them it makes them feel they are doing wrong, which you don't want her to think when she's got to get over all of this. Leave her be until she comes to you" Tyrone suggested, I saw what he meant but the last two times I had left her she had come home, drunk.

"Alright" I sighed before following Tyrone.

Tina's POV

"I'm here to see Jake, the surrogacy baby" I told the receptionist, which had become quite familiar with me since I had given birth to Jake.

"His Mum and Dad have requested no visitors without permission" She replied, making me want to burst her pipes.

"Well no legal documents have been given yet that he is rightfully theirs. All I want to do is say a goodbye, please" I begged her.

"Only because of the legal issue, you've got ten minutes" She stood up to guide me to Jake's room.

"Thanks" I smiled, knowing that Izzy and Gary couldn't be here otherwise you would of asked them for permission.

I followed her down the corridor to the room I had spent most of my time in over the last few weeks. It wasn't a great thing either, but I would give anything to be here sitting next to my baby, day by day.

"Here we are" She broke the silence as we entered the room, I strolled over to Jake's incubator. He had gotten so big, but so beautiful. He was sucking on his dummy.

"Could I hold him?" I asked one of the nurses assisting him.

"Of course. We've just been able to take him off the breathing machines so he's fit for a wee cuddle" She smiled at my eagerness.

I sat in the chair beside his incubator. I held out my arms, as soon as he was placed in them it felt natural. His body, no matter how much he had grown had naturally curled into my arms. I could still tell the bond was there as I felt him snuggle into my chest.

"Thought I'd never see you again" I whispered to him once the nurses left the room.

He stared up at me, a little smile crept on his face.

"I'm happy to see you too. This won't be goodbye forever, when you are a big boy you will want to live with me, won't you? Because I loved you and I still do love you more than anybody ever would. I can't stop thinking about you, all cooped up here in this tiny room"

Tommy's POV

I hadn't seen Tina in The Rovers after I had finished work, she did get out half hour before me. I was sticking to what Tyrone had advised me to do, wait until they come to you.

I had decided on going to see Rita, if I was lucky I would find Tina there too. That was the main reason I was going, I needed advice from Rita too.

As soon as I got to the hospital, the ward in which Rita was staying was full of people. So I decided to do something else, I had a proposal anyway for Gary and Izzy and I was sure I saw them making their way here.

The lift doors opened to the maternity and support ward. I stepped out, already I spotted Gary and Izzy. Something didn't look right, Izzy was sobbing her heart out and Gary stood in shock.

"You two alright?" I asked them as I got closer.

"She's in there with our baby, without permission. Your stupid girlfriend!" Izzy sobbed.

A/N: Looks like Tina just can't draw herself away. What do you think, should Tina go as far as signing the legal documents or is there still hope for her and baby Jake to be reunited...pls review my lovelies xx


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy's POV

"What the hell are you playing at Tina!" I boomed as we entered Dennis and Rita's flat.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"Telling the baby you handed over that he's your son, is that really the right thing to do?" I quizzed.

"You will never understand. You didn't carry him, you will never have the bond a mother does" She sobbed.

"No I won't! Because your not his Mum!" I yelled.

"You don't understand..."

"Yeah...I understand everything! Perfect as daylight. I'm leaving" I snapped.

"No Tommy! You are the only one I have left!" Tina protested.

"I don't care...I'm done with this and us" I held my hands up in defence as I walked out of the flat, slamming the door behind me.

I really believed that I could stick by Tina no matter what. No. I was slowly losing hope and trust. She was breaking down our trust and doing the opposite of what she said she was. The things she had done she was trying to go back on.

The main problem was baby Jake. Having Izzy tending him as his Mum one minute and then Tina the next. I wished this never happened and only I was the one in a right mind to see that from the start it was a bad idea.

Tina's POV

Mascara had smudged all over my face. I felt cruel and bad. Of course I didn't think it was right messing with Jake's head but I loved him so much. There was just a click between us, that Izzy and Gary didn't have. If they weren't allowing me to even say goodbye; how was I going to move on?

I grabbed hold of photo frames and threw them against the walls. I picked up a vase and dropped it to the floor. I felt like I had been pushed into destruction mode. Cups,bowls,plates and cushions all went flying around the room. I picked up one of Rita's best ornaments, not having my head straight and launched it at her TV.

I stood for a few minutes. Holding my head. I turned around and looked at all the mess around me, I felt so horrible. I knelt down to pick it all up. A piercing piece of glass shot through my hand, I yelped in pain. Red blood rushing through my hand. I winced as I removed the glass from the cut. I stared at the blood. That's all Izzy, Gary and Jake had in common. Was this red liquid with all the cells inside. It never meant that he was going to love them, and have a bond like we did.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself. I needed to tidy up. I saw the smash in the TV and shook my head, I was falling apart.

I went over to the window, wanting some help. I spotted David and Kylie carrying a big cardboard box into their home. David was a great friend, he was surely the only one that ever understood me, properly. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I had to be quick before Dennis made any soon returns.

"David!" I called, he smiled at me and ran up to me after Gail and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"If you had time, would you help me with something?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Follow me" I demanded, I used my key to unlock Rita's flat. As we got to the living room I heard David gasp. We both trod over the mess, glass cracking.

"What happened?" He quizzed.

"I got angry...I just need help getting it perfect for Rita" I explained.

"I'll take you to Kylie, she will serve you some dinner and see if we have anything in the attic to replace the broken stuff. I'll tidy this" David let out his plan, I wanted to refuse.

"I couldn't ask you to do that" I disagreed.

"Yes you can. Come on" He demanded, I nodded. Just like he had I followed him over the road to Kylie's.

Tommy's POV

I sat with a pint in The Rovers. I didn't really feel comfortable in here, knowing all this liquid was Tina's comfort. Sat across the bar, was Izzy and Gary. They gave me the few evil glares. I wasn't bothered. Tina's mistakes was their business, not mine. I meant what I said when I told her we were done.

"I'm just scared..." I heard Izzy mutter.

"Sorry for earlier" I apologised, stepping closer to the couple.

"Its not your fault mate" Gary argued.

"Yeah, well Izzy there is nothing to be afraid of. Tina is going to get her head round this, she will without thinking she has people to jump back and forth to anyway" I gave away things I shouldn't of.

"It's not that...it's Jake. The nurses planned on telling me sooner but I arrived. Something's up with Jake and its got worse. He's not feeding, he is really poorly and has lost an 1lb so far" Izzy stated.

"Poor mite. Probably all this hassle Tina's giving him" I admitted.

"I doubt it's that but it's not making the situation any better" Izzy told me.

"That's why I'm done with her"

"What?" Gary and Izzy both were in shock.

"Yeah, she needs to do this alone. Then the only person she will be hurting is herself"

"True" Gary mumbled.

"Anyway, I best be getting off. Let me know if Jake is alright yeah?"

Izzy gave a nod. This was all down to Tina.

A/N: Do you think Tommy still has a chance of getting closer to Jake? Is Tina losing her mind?! Will update again tomorrow, pls review xx


	16. Chapter 16

Tina's POV

The flat looked back to normal. I had got David to take the TV to the dump and had ordered Rita and Dennis another one, I lied that the ornament had accidentally fallen and broke. All the plates, frames and cups were from David which I pretended that I had bought new. I knew Rita had found it pretty unusual but she didn't seem to argue against it, besides things needed to be modernised in Rita's house anyway.

"Where are you going love?" Rita questioned as I dragged my white coat on.

"To The Rovers. I need to get this back on track" I smiled.

"You promise?"

"Promise Rita. I need to get over this for my, yours and Tommy's sake, I completely understand its wrong now and that isn't just some fib" I spoke the truth, things were getting way to drastic I wasn't taking my pain out on myself but other people. It needed to stop.

"Well done love. Thanks for all this new gear too, you are a little star" Rita thanked me.

"No problem, its my way of saying thank you for letting me stay here and Tommy, for the time he was" I replied.

"Keep the way your going he will be back in no time" Rita smiled.

"I hope so" I muttered under my breath as I closed the door behind me.

I walked across to The Rovers. I was just about to open the door when Tommy burst out of them, I gave him a weak smile. He ignored me and brushed past me. The least I owed him was an apology.

"Tommy!" I shouted after him.

He continued to ignore me. I chased after him, but he began to walk faster. I was out of breath, then stood in front of him.

"Look..."

"If you are looking for me to forgive you, it's a no" He snapped.

"I'm not. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything and I'm going to turn this around with or without you and I hope we can be friends" I told him, even though I didn't want to be just friends with him; I wanted so much more.

"Ok. Maybe" He replied before walking off.

I rolled my eyes before turning around and walking back over to The Rovers. I might not of got far with Tommy but it was a start.

Tommy's POV

As I walked off, I replayed Tina's words in my head. Part of me was proud of her, she seemed so honest and she really was starting to step up to the mark. I just needed to watch her actions to be proved right about her. If I was right, Tina was starting to earn a strong streak and put this behind her. Or would I be called by Rita at a ridiculous time to tell me of Tina's absurd behaviour? Only time would tell.

"Alright mate?" Tyrone asked as I arrived at the garage.

"Yeah" I replied.

"How's T?" He asked before taking a long sip of his tea.

"She's doing ok. I'm just worried about her. Things were getting worse so last night I called it off" I explained.

"Well I'm shocked but I get why, I mean she's been acting so weird lately" Tyrone pointed out.

"That's what I thought until she apologised earlier and said I could be just friends if I wanted" I didn't deny my confusion, but then any woman was confusing enough.

"That's Tina for you. As soon as something happens to her, she has her way of crying and steps up to it" Tyrone laughed.

"Mm...I just hope she's ended her way of crying about this now"

"Me too" Tyrone agreed.

Tina's POV

I had been giving the odd glances to Izzy and Gary. I wanted to go over to their table, and apologise. I wasn't so sure it was a good idea, but I needed to. If I was going to get over this, I needed to mark my apologies. I poured a pint for Gary, a coke for Izzy, a white wine for Anna and a pint for Owen. I grabbed a tray before taking them to the Windass and Armstrong table, where I received some strange looks.

"We didn't order drinks, love" Owen stated.

"I know, on the house. Its my way of apologising. I was grieving, was stupid and vulnerable and done the wrong thing and I can't forgive myself for it. I have learnt that Jake is yours now" I told the foursome.

"Its no problem Tina, seriously. We were just not so happy at first" Gary explained.

"Actually, we were rude not to update you on Jake. He is still important to you" Izzy told me.

"Not if you don't want to" I warned Izzy.

"Of course we do, especially at the moment" Izzy sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping that Jake was doing well.

"Well there seems to be a weight loss in Jake and something is wrong with his blood test. The doctors just think its down to him being premature but they are doing further tests" Izzy explained, I could tell she was close to tears and I felt like spilling out in tears.

"Let's just hope it is down to that, ey? He's a fighter don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine but let me know" I assured the pair.

"You're right Tina and thank you" Anna agreed.

"It's nothing, thank you" I smiled.

I went back over to the bar. It sounded as if baby Jake was in danger...

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates! I'm such a sucker for them...anyway I hope you enjoyed and I will update twice tomorrow to make up for it! Where do you want this to go? Please review x


	17. Chapter 17

Izzy's POV

Me and Gary arrived at the hospital. I was terrified, we had been so upset last night and so worried. Jake was getting more and more unhealthy and it was starting to scare us. We were earlier called to receive the results of Jake's tests. What if it was serious? I couldn't lose Jake, not after everything I'd been through to get him.

"I'm so scared" I whispered to Gary.

"Me too, but if Jake is anything like you we can all get through this" Gary smiled.

"Oh I hope so"

"Mr Windass and Miss Armstrong, if you'd like to follow me" The head doctor of the hospital was investigating Jake's problem which told us it was serious.

I took Gary's hand in mine and we walked into his office. This was where a memory was going to made, it looked so formal. Everyday, people had been coming in here to be told terrible news. It looked that way, otherwise it wouldn't be left to the head doctor.

"I'm Dr Rubelt. I have been investigating your son, Jake's tests and I'm afraid its not very good news" He announced.

"Oh no" I breathed out.

"Could you explain what it is?" Gary asked, almost silently. There was no way. I couldn't handle any disturbance to Jake, not ever.

"Well, it appears he has a slight problem with his bloods. Now it is not so serious which is good his body has responded to it so quickly. To neutralise his bloods, we need to give him a blood transfusion" The doctor explained.

"So it isn't so bad..." Gary seemed almost relieved.

"No Mr Windass. You see there is a very good chance this will fix things, a 87% chance to be exact. After the transfusion, we will carry out tests. If the case still remains, Jake will need to go straight into surgery which leaves a half chance of survival" My heart felt like it had been struck with a bomb.

"A good chance...though" I tried to assure myself.

"Yes, let's hope for the best. We will book an appointment for tomorrow to match bloods. Then the transfusion will begin and then a week later we will test. I am sure it will work" The doctor smiled.

"I just can't believe it" Tears escaped from my eyes.

"Let's not get emotional now Miss Armstrong. Think of the chance Jake has with the transfusion, focus on the positive, we do not want to be focusing on later procedures when this really could work for Jake" The doctor explained.

"Ok, can we go see Jake?" I asked, desperation taking over.

"Of course. The only thing I wouldn't advise is to move him from the incubator, we have put him on the machines he was on after premature labour for maximum support which will stop any other things going downhill" The doctor explained.

"Thanks" Gary shook the doctor's hand before we left the room.

I was torn.

Tina's POV

I had been worried sick all day. It was probably nothing, what if it was terrible? It frightened me. Carrying a baby for months on end, never really knowing that problems could occur. If his life was taken, it all would of felt like a waste. It would kill me even more, especially when he felt like mine still.

I needed to know the results. If they were good, I would have more chance of moving forward. If not, I didn't know what I'd do. I just needed Rita's and Tommy's support even though Tommy wouldn't give it to me now. Tommy would probably think I was letting it all get to me again.

To: Izzy

Hey

Hope you and Jake are ok. I'll see you later and hopefully things have gone well :) Stop at The Rovers for a drink, Tina :)

I just couldn't stop panicking. If I hadn't given in to giving him back, I would know the problem right now and would be on the road to dealing with it. I just didn't believe that they were going to update me constantly. They would forget because I wasn't a priority in their eyes.

"Tina...Tina" I snapped out of my trance as Stella waved her hand in front of my face.

"Eh...sorry" I apologised.

"No need to be sorry love, what's up?" Stella asked.

"Its nothing" I denied, not wanting her to think the bond still remained between me and Jake.

"You can tell me"Stella pressed for some information.

"Izzy was telling me Jake had strange blood tests and had lost weight, she gets the test results today. I'm just worried for him and them, they are doing so well" I explained even though the last part wasn't so true.

"Sure he's fine. Anyway, you've been working so well lately so why don't you take the day off and go see if you can get some answers" Stella assured.

"Thanks but I'd rather keep my mind distracted" I thanked her.

"Go. Its dead her anyway" Stella laughed.

"Ok, if you insist" I accepted, before getting my jacket and exiting.

Izzy's POV

I was in a state of tears. It had all gotten to me so badly. Gary had been a great support but I just thought he wasn't concentrating on what could happen if everything went wrong. Our baby could lose his life, until I knew the transfusion had worked all I was going to do was worry. There was no way it was going to stop me worrying.

We heard a loud knock at the door, Gary jumped up to answer it. I wiped my eyes, to prevent embarrassment. I stared at the door waiting for someone to enter, it was Tina.

"Hey, I text earlier then thought I'd come round" She smiled at me.

"Haven't charged my phone" I mumbled.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Jake has a problem with his bloods. He is going to be given a transfusion tomorrow; The doctors will then check in two weeks to see if it remains there if it does he has a low chance of living after surgery. We are going to need you there"

A/N: What do you think of Izzy wanting Tina at the hospital? Should things go uphill or downhill for Tina and should she go to the hospital? Update later, xx


	18. Chapter 18

Tina's POV

I had been offered a visit to see Jake before his blood tests. I couldn't stop crying, make up was all over my face. I was dead worried about Jake; My fear wasn't just about him, it was about Tommy too. If Tommy found out he'd think I was falling into a trap. I didn't want to risk pushing us further, but if it was serious I needed to be there for him.

"Are you alright?" Rita asked entering the room, she had no idea.

"Uh...yeah...I'm...I'm, fine" I lied, I was quite worried and Rita was the only person left to rely on.

"No. No your not Tina I can see it, come on tell me what's up?" Rita put her arm around my shoulder and I started breaking down. I couldn't help myself.

"What's up love?" Rita was expecting an answer. I couldn't lie to her anymore not after what I had put her through.

"I just...I bumped into. I bumped into Izzy and Gary, they said that something was wrong with the baby. They want me there at the blood tests" I confessed to her.

"And will you go?" Rita asked.

"That's the thing Rita. I don't want to inter fear they should be as a family but at the same time...I don't know I don't want to risk mine and Tommy's relationship any further" I moaned.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" I asked her.

"You should go. This isn't about who Jake belongs to or what is happening its about him getting the support he needs" Rita advised, she was right.

"Yeah, thanks so much" I hugged her tight.

"No problem darling, you let me know how things go" She stood to make her breakfast.

"I will, don't worry" I smiled at her before grabbing my bag and exiting.

Izzy's POV

We sat, waiting for Tina. I didn't want to be in the room watching Jake get his tests done. It was painful to see him so weak and helpless.

I assumed she didn't want to come, she didn't seem so surprised at the chance to come earlier on. I didn't even want to be here. I didn't want to hear horrible news that it wasn't going to work.

"Mr Windass and Miss Armstrong, we would like to go ahead with taking blood for the transfusion now. We are going to start by taking a sample" The nurse announced.

"Not too late am I?" Tina asked as she arrived on the ward, I shook my head and gave her a weak smile.

"Course not" The nurse greeted Tina.

"The nurse is going to take a sample from Jake" Gary explained to Tina what she had missed out on.

"I'm also going need to take samples from both parents" The nurse indicated to me and Gary.

"Uh, why?" I asked slightly confused, we hadn't been aware of this.

"Just to match the blood so we can carry out the transfusion" The nurse smiled.

"When is Jake having his sample?" Tina quizzed the nurse.

"Now. Would any of you like to come with him?" The nurse asked.

"Gary faints if he sees blood, and I can't watch it" I excused myself, unable to watch my little baby in pain.

"Ok that's fine. Tina?" The nurse asked.

"If you don't mind, I mean he needs support" Tina told us.

"Not at all"

We watched as she walked off, who did she think she was?

Tina's POV

"It's just a simple process. I understand if you wouldn't like to watch, I never did with my children" The nurse smiled.

"This is different, I'm not his Mum" I told the nurse, even though I wished I was.

"Course" She replied.

I held Jake in my arms. It was the first time in ages, his fingers curled round my thumb. I cooed to him to try keep him distracted. I signalled a nod to the nurse as she held the needle up, I kept talking to Jake as she pressed the needle in. I watched it wash red with his blood, he let out a little whimper.

"Sh Jake...its alright. All done now" I calmed him, knowing that this was hurting him already.

"Great. I'm going to put him back in his incubator, he needs all this support from these machines" The nurse explained, I nodded as she snatched him from my arms and rested him back in the incubator.

"Can I go out now?" I asked, not being able to bare watching this go on any longer.

"Of course, follow me" The nurse replied. I followed her down the corridor, she paused and opened her mouth.

"Well done for being so supportive to Jake there, it really does mean everything to them. Its nice to see someone step up to the mark" Jake's nurse thanked me, I grinned.

"Thanks"

"Let's go get Gary and Izzy ready for their samples" The nurse said.

Izzy's POV

As soon as Tina took a seat me and Gary were whisked away for sample blood tests. I hated needles but I didn't care at this point in time as Jake was all that was important in this situation.

We were both led into a room, I faced away as I had mine done. The needle gave my arm a sting, I walked out as Gary had his done. I hated injections and it made me feel sick that Jake went through it if he was anything like me.

"Izzy" I heard Gary call.

The nurse looked pretty confused. I sat next to Gary and gripped onto his hand, the nurse excused herself and fled from the room. What on earth was going on?

Shortly after, the nurse walked in with a male doctor. He gave us both a short and sweet smile before sitting down.

"Mr Windass and Miss Armstrong, your blood results were absurd. Something we couldn't quite explain. I have looked into them and we have found a major problem" The doctor explained. Me and Gary didn't need no more bad news.

"What impact does this problem have?" I questioned.

"It will prevent you two from being allowed to take part in any form of Jake's recovery" I was very puzzled, this was just unusual.

"What was the problem?" Gary asked.

"I think its best that Miss McIntyre joins us during this conversation" The doctor signalled for the nurse to go fetch Tina who I wasn't sure needed to be here now.

"What's wrong?" Tina panicked as she walked in the room.

"Mr Windass and Miss Armstrong have had problems with sample tests. I have tested it three times and it is showing a very bad comparison to Jake's blood" The doctor explained, I could tell that neither Gary or Tina were understanding this either, just like me.

"Well the bloods haven't matched which means its impossible for any of Izzy's and Gary's genetic material to be running through Jake. What I am trying to say Miss McIntyre is Izzy and Gary are not Jake's biological parents, the only person that can be is you and the partner you were with at the time he was conceived"

A/N: What a bombshell and cliffhanger in one! I bet none of you were expecting that but I had it planned all along, hope you liked this chapter! Please review only a few chapters left now x x


	19. Chapter 19

Tina's POV

"No! You are lying, she set you up to this! He's MY baby, I know...I know he is!" Izzy screamed.

Gary pulled Izzy back as she lunged for the doctor. I sat in shock. My whole body was numb. I tried to pinch myself just to know that this wasn't a dream. No way was this happening. I couldn't stop thinking about it all. All those times I had got drunk, all those times I felt bad because he wasn't mine and everyone always crushed me and knocked me down because they knew he wasn't too.

"Oh my god" I eventually breathed out.

"She set them up Gary!" Izzy sobbed in Gary's arms, the nurse and doctor both trying to convince the couple that I hadn't.

"How, how could this happen? The genetic material was implanted into me" I argued.

"Its possible that they forgot to take a test to confirm you whether you were pregnant or not before the procedure" The doctor explained, I slowly nodded taking the fragments of information in.

"What if it was the wrong material though?"I quizzed, I still couldn't believe it.

"That is almost impossible. If you have doubts we could take a blood test to confirm?" The doctor offered, I was scared. I looked across at Gary and Izzy who were both sobbing.

"Uh...yeah. Yes please" I nodded.

The nurse and doctor immediately made an exit from the room. I assumed to get the equipment they needed to carry out the tests. All that could be heard were Izzy's whimpers.

"I'm sorry, sorry to both of you" I apologised.

"No. No you don't have to be. You know how much you loved Jake when he was ours? That's how we love him. We totally understand Tina, just let us have him" Izzy begged.

"I can't. He's mine. I gave him to you because I knew what I was doing was wrong, its now natural he belongs with me" I told them.

"No Tina. You know you wanted to keep him, please he loves us" Gary stepped in.

"Look whether this DNA test comes negative or positive he isn't yours so if he's mine I won't be changing my mind. That's why me and him have a bond, because we are blood" I told them.

"Hello, Tina where would you like us to take your bloods?" The nurse popped her head round the door.

"Look I'm sorry Izzy, Gary but no. Not in here please" I requested.

"Very well. You two are allowed to go back home" The nurse gave Izzy and Gary a comforting smile.

"Without a goodbye to Jake?" Izzy whined.

"Well, the choice is Miss Mcintyre's see you after her blood tests" The nurse said before whisking me away.

Izzy's POV

I was in a state. Tears were rolling from my eyes. Pain and numbness took over my body, I couldn't feel anything. It felt as if I had been broke into a million pieces. I had waited so long and had fought so hard just for Jake. All those miscarriages I had to overcome, those innocent bundles of my future fading away. Then, when I finally got the opportunity, he was so close to being torn from me. I got a short amount of time with him; Jake was no longer mine. This hurt like nothing had ever hurt before.

"Are you ok Izz?" Gary asked, rubbing his hand up and down by back, in a soothing way.

"Do I look ok or do I feel ok? Of course I bloody don't Gary! WE have just lost everything we could ever want and you know what the worst part is? We can't get that chance again Gary but she can, she's selfish and not good for anything!" I yelled.

"I know its hard, but she's just like us isn't she? He's hers and we both know how wrong it was when she had him when we thought he was ours" Gary tried to defend them which irritated me more.

"Who's side are you on Gary, because I don't even know if you want a baby anymore!" I sobbed, going off.

He caught up with me. He began to catch his breath.

"Babe, I'm not taking sides. Look, you said yourself before Jake comes first. Would you want to do that to him, for him to hate us?" Gary asked.

"No" I admitted.

"Well that says it all don't it? Come one let's go say a proper goodbye this time" he took me by the hand.

"What do you mean?" I struck a look of confusion.

"Well the all those on the ward won't know just yet, so quick" I smiled at his bright idea, Gary chose to run the stairs whilst I took the lift. Thoughts were running through my head at a hundred miles per hour. I couldn't even think whether I could do this or not.

The lift made a beeping noise. The doors opened, I came face to face with Gary who was giving me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile but it was too much effort, I followed him over to the special care unit.

"We've came to see Jake" I breathed out.

"Oh, of course come in" The midwife let us in, my heart was pounding. What if we got in trouble for doing this?

"You can only hold him for ten minutes as the support machines are helping him" She notified us.

"That's fine, could we have ten minutes alone with him?" Gary asked.

"Of course, just let me get him out for you" She replied, she reached into the incubator and carefully dropped Jake into my arms. She smiled before exiting.

"You know, I want to smuggle you under my cardigan home right now. I just don't know how I will say goodbye, because...because I believed our future and that I had everything in the world. Now I've lost it again. What did I do bad Jake, what did I do so wrong?" Tears escaped from my eyes.

"Come on Izz, he don't want to see you like that. You done nothing wrong, at all" Gary told me.

"Ok. Well, you are going back to your real Mummy now. Tina. She is going to take such good care of you, and if she doesn't believe me we will have words. I can't take you, I can't take your choices away because of what I feel. I love you Jake as my own, no matter where we are or how far apart" I got even more tearful but had taken Gary's words into account.

"What are you doing here!" I sat up in alarm as Tina opened the door.

"We just wanted to say goodbye" Gary protested.

Tina marched over and snatched him from my arms. He settled into her arms instantly, she cuddled him close.

"I don't want you near him" She snarled.

"He was once ours"

"He was never yours!" She hissed.

"So is he yours?"

"Yes...positive. So get out because you two are nothing to do with him"

A/N: Bang! So Tina is blocking Izzy and Gary out! How do you want Tommy to re-act to the news...how will Baby Jake's op go? Xx


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy's POV

I looked back at the last unusual text I got from Tina. From her first, she explained how each coming text would a clue to a secret she keeping. I just didn't get it. Why was she so desperate for me to guess? Tyrone suggested that it was she wanted to get back with me but that just didn't fit. I didn't get it, at all.

"Hello boys" All my thoughts drained as I saw her, I looked up and was greeted by her perfect smile.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"You know what, five years time I can't picture you two here at all" Why was Tina saying that, it wasn't like her,

"Why's that?" Tyrone asked.

"Well, you'll be taking Ruby to get some princess dress-ups and Tommy will be taking our son for football lessons" Tina grinned. OUR son? Surely she wasn't suggesting that she wanted a baby with me we weren't even together.

"Tina, look we aren't together" I sighed, she needed to get this craze out of her head.

"I know but its about time we do. I've just had some wonderful news" Tina beamed, waiting for my and Tyrone's reactions.

"What?" I quizzed.

"Well, I was invited to the hospital for Jake's blood transfusion, I've just had two pints of blood token from me!" Tina exclaimed, how was she so happy about this.

"Hold on, I thought only biological..." Tyrone begun.

"Here's the papers! I'm Jake's blood Mum" Tina spilled into tears of joy and thrust the papers at me. No way. I scanned them.

Dear Miss Mcintyre,

Your blood tests showed a POSITIVE match to JAKE's blood. You are expected to give two whole pints of blood in order to make your son/daughter healthy and to carry on with any procedures our medical team need to take out.

Yours sincerely,

Rebecca

The Maternity Ward.

"No way..." I grumbled.

"He's ours Tommy, he's ours! When do you want to come see him?" Tina quizzed.

"I don't!" I snapped, I threw the paper to the floor and stormed off.

Tina's POV

I was in shock after Tommy's outburst. Why didn't he want to come see our son? His looks, his size or the way he cried? I just couldn't work out why Tommy would want nothing to do with our baby. He was so sweet, his name wasn't Jake anymore. It was definitely Joe, and I wanted Tommy to pick a middle name. It seemed he didn't want it that way.

"I best go tell Rita" I said to Tyrone after we both stopped staring in the direction where Tommy and walked off.

"Ok, well congratulations Tina and all the best with his surgery" Tyrone half hugged me, it felt nice just to have a small patch of support.

"Thanks Ty, see you soon" I waved before heading to the shop.

I didn't know how Rita would re-act. At first, I thought she would be happy. I wasn't so sure now because of how Tommy reacted. Rita always stood by me, I wanted it to always be like that. Once Jake's operation had gone through, there was a chance he was allowed to come home. Me and Tommy could have our own flat, and even make a room for Joe. That's what I wanted.

"Rita..." I called into the shop.

"Hello sweetheart, you look very cheerful for someone who just had to watch a blood transfusion" Rita pointed out, I could tell she was a little puzzled by my mood.

"Only because I had to be part of it, can we talk in the flat?" I asked her, noticing that Norris was already investigating our conversation.

We walked into the flat, Rita bolted the door behind her to stop Norris earwigging, I followed her to the kitchen. She flicked the kettle switch down and let out a long breath of air.

"Could do with a white wine Tina, a large one" Rita laughed, she seemed pretty hassled. Although Tina's news was great, she wanted to make it short.

"Well, I'm just so excited to tell you" I confessed.

"Ok. What did you mean by you were part of the transfusion?" Rita asked, I handed her the letter that was a little oily after Tommy dropped it.

I watched as her eyes followed it. Her mouth hung open, she folded the letter and handed it back to me.

"Wow!" She smiled, she pulled me into a hug.

"Tina, I just can't believe it" She laughed.

"Me either, I've never felt so happy" I told her, she pulled away from the hug.

"Izzy and Gary?" She had a look of concern on her face.

"Well, they didn't take it well but there's not a lot they can do" I explained, my mind shooting back to the hospital.

"Have you told Tommy?" Rita asked.

"First person. He didn't care, I asked if he wanted to see him and he stormed off. I don't understand it Rita, when I got pregnant he told me that he wanted me to carry his baby" I moaned.

"He will come round sweetheart" Rita promised.

"Mmm, I hope so. Not just that, I need a flat and..." I moaned.

"Don't panic. It will all be under control, anyway I'm happy with you here. Go find Tommy first" Rita recommended.

Tommy's POV

I sat at the bar, alone. A pint in my hand. Everything I wanted, I already had. There was no way I was a father. I couldn't stop thinking about Jake, being thrown from Mum to Mum. I didn't want to be part of messing with a baby's head. I still half believed that he wasn't mine. No way. He was theirs, they must of mixed something up. Surely.

"Another" I told Stella.

"What's got into you?" Stella quizzed, everyone knew me as the cheerful, hard-working Tommy and now I was moping in a pub.

"Nothing" I lied, I went to sit down but noticed Gary and Izzy walk in.

"Oi" I tapped Gary on the shoulder, both of them turned around.

"Take it you heard?" He growled.

"Yeah, I fucking heard. He isn't Tina's I just know...you take your kid back" I snapped.

"He isn't ours Tommy, so many tests were taken no matter how much we want him" Izzy explained.

"I don't care. You love him don't you?" I looked Izzy in the eye, she nodded.

"Good. You are going to do whatever you can to get him, ok?" I looked between them.

"No, no" Gary refused.

"Yes Gary" Izzy nudged Gary.

"Good" I smiled before sitting down.

Maybe I had accomplished something.

Tina's POV

I walked into The Rovers. I didn't feel as happy or confident now, Tommy wasn't going to like it if I attempted to persuade him into giving in and to step up to being Joe's father. I needed my Dad more than anything and I couldn't bare for Joe to lose his. I just hoped that Tommy would come round, his son was important.

"Tommy..." I sighed, I sat down beside him.

"If you've come to remind me don't bother" Tommy moaned.

"I've just come to say that every child deserves a Dad that at least once tried and put as much effort in as he could. What's Joe going to be if he only has me, his Mum as a role model, ey?" I questioned, I really wanted to bring Tommy's sense around.

"You better start thinking T because I'm not going to do it, he was meant for them. You know it!" Tommy snapped.

"He's our flesh and blood Tommy and he loves us, you are so selfish!" I shouted.

"Me, selfish? You are selfish Tina! Why can't you learn that he belongs to THEM!" Tommy pointed to Gary and Izzy, I stormed out. Tears fell from my eyes. I needed my baby, I needed my Joe.

I arrived at the hospital. I needed to know Jake was ok, I wanted him home. In the few seconds after I had left Tommy, I had decided to shut him out. I didn't want him bothering or making me feel as if I had done something wrong which I really hadn't.

"Hello, Jake...I mean Joe's Mum is he ok?" I asked one of the nurses, who had been working with Jake.

"Well, his body has reacted better to surgery then we expected" The nurse smiled.

"Does that mean we will be allowed home?" I asked.

"In a couple of days, we'd like to keep an eye on him" She told me.

As soon as Jake was out of hospital, I wanted for us to both have a fresh start, out of Weatherfield.

A/N: Tina is losing hope in Tommy. How did you feel about Tommy's reaction? Do you want Tina to leave Weatherfield and if you do, do you want Tommy to go with her? Let me know what you think! Only one chapter to go...Xxxx Please review :)


	21. Chapter 21

Tina's POV

I'd been miserable all morning. There was no denying that I was terrified; Joe's results could be anything. Positive. Negative. I was worried. I had everything in place, whenever he was recovered I was arranging for us to be in Wales. Perfect. Just by a beach in a beautiful three bedroom house. It was sudden and Joe's results would impact it. Tommy, whether he wanted to be with me or not was his choice but I couldn't really give him much thought at this point in time.

"Miss McIntyre!" Joe's private Nurse called from her office.

"Look if its bad, I'm not sure I want to know" I told her as I stood in front of her.

"Not quite. Come inside so we can discuss" She gave me a sickly smile.

"So?" I asked, arms folded and leaned against the wall in the corner of the room.

"Please, sit" She gestured to the chair at the other side of the desk.

"Look, I'm very busy!" I snapped.

"Sorry. Well, everything has gone to plan and Joe is picking up real fast, I think its suitable for him to be discharged this evening. However, I have heard snippets of your moving arrangements. I'm terribly sorry to hear it, however we as a team need to ensure that Joe gets the best medical help. We will transfer him to your local hospital in Cardiff, he will need a check up in a weeks time if that's ok?" The nurse explained, I felt my tummy flutter.

"Wow. That's...fantastic. I'm sorry that I snapped its just..." I breathed out.

"That's perfectly fine. I'm glad I've been able to help" She smiled.

"Thanks, can I go see Joe?" I asked.

"Sure" She replied.

I grinned at her before leaving her office. My life was going to change so quickly, I was going to be in another country. It was going to be painful but I couldn't face anything here anymore. I would miss a lot; The Rovers, Rita, Tyrone, David and so much more but I didn't want any disturbance anymore. That hit me even more as I opened the door to Joe's room.

"Hello my brave little solider" I smiled as I lifted him from his incubator, his little eyes staring into mine.

"Do you know what? Soon, Mummy will be able to take you all away from this. We will go together, that's all we need is each other. Its going to be hard leaving Nanny Rita behind but we will manage, me and you. I promise I'm going to make you happy" Tears tumbled from my eyes as I whispered the words to him.

I stared as he smiled at me. My heart felt like it had beat out my chest. He knew it, he knew I was going to protect him. There was no way I was going to let him down. Not now. Not ever.

Tommy's POV

I needed to speak to Tina. There was so much to talk about, I still disagreed with having a part in Jake's life but I loved her. This wasn't the right choice, Jake didn't belong to her or me. He rightfully belonged to Gary and Izzy. We had known that through her whole pregnancy and I didn't want it to change.

I tapped upon Rita's door, hoping I could speak to Tina about it all. I missed her scent, her eyes and everything else about her and I had only been away from her for such a short time. I needed to be near her, to feel her.

"What do you want Tommy?" Rita opened the door, she looked terrible. Her make up had smudged all over her face. She looked like she'd just found out that someone had died.

"Is Tina in?" I quizzed, she shook her head and began to crumble.

"Rita? Are you ok? Is everything alright?" I started to panic.

"It's all your fault!" She cried.

"What did I do?" I didn't understand what was going on.

"Tina has gone to get Jake's results. If they are positive she's getting the first plane to Wales! She will be gone, forever!" Rita sobbed.

"But why?" I questioned.

"Because you wouldn't support her. You don't care about your son Tommy. Now I have nothing left to lose Tommy, so thanks for that. Without Tina, I don't...I don't know" Rita slammed the door after she had spoken.

I couldn't wrap my head around it? Why was Tina leaving? She had been so strong, she didn't need me to survive. She had Rita and Dennis. I felt so guilty.

Tina's POV

I placed Joe back in his incubator once he had drifted off to sleep. I couldn't wait for him to be discharged, I just couldn't wait to get away from everything and everyone. I was sick to death of everyone holding dark curses over me just because after Joe's birth I had a bond. I wanted to keep him.

Forever. Forever sounded like a long time, I didn't know whether I'd been gone for forever or not but if I was it was because Joe was important. I couldn't let him suffer. I needed him to know he was important.

I gave him one last smile. Later, I would be back to pick him up and take him to our new home. Together. We were going to make our lives our own.

"Tina" I spun round, hearing his musk voice. He stood holding the door open, he smiled. Silence filled the air.

"Can I?" He asked, taking one step in.

"Sure" My voice was creaky and unsettled.

"Rita told me. She's real upset" He told me, I sighed. Why did that have to be the first thing he bought up.

"I know Tommy. I need this though and so does Joe. Its a fresh start. Plus, there are things I need to get away from" I explained.

"Just tell me, am I the reason your going away?" He stepped closer, his hot breath tickling my skin.

"No. It was a plan, for all three of us. Its hard Tommy. You make the wrong choice and everyone you know holds something against you. Do you know how hard that is regaining their trust? Izzy and Gary will want to see Joe every single day and I want him to have his privacy, I want to be his Mum like I'm supposed to" I explained further.

"I'm sorry" He apologised.

"Hey, its not your fault" I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I love you" He whispered.

"And there's still a chance Tommy, its not too late..."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I just don't think I can do it Tina" Tommy sighed.

"You know I'm going to miss you, don't you? More than anything" I smiled.

"And I will miss you. I love you no matter where you are, or what you do T" He admitted.

Our heads came closer together. He connected his lips with me, it felt like magic. All my fears and worries were gone.

"I best say goodbye to little man" Tommy suggested as we pulled apart, I nodded.

"Hey little dude. Are you going to look after your Mum for me? I know she nags and everything but she's alright, isn't she? I need you to protect her, get rid of all those blokes chasing after her. I know, I know I haven't been the best Dad. I just don't know how to be, your so beautiful like your Mum and so delicate. I don't want to hurt you so I can't do it. But wherever you are, I will love you just like I love your Mum. Be a good lad, won't you?" I watched Tommy interact with Joe and my heart melted.

"Thanks Tommy" I threw my arms around him, I felt grateful that he was mine once.

"Its nothing T. I love you both, don't forget it" He reminded me.

"Is this goodbye?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"If you want it to be?"

"I don't want to say goodbye Tommy" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm always going to be here aren't I? I'll always love you and you know where I am if you need me. One day, we will see each other T, I promise" He assured me but I broke down.

"I love you Tommy" I whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

"And I love you more than anything" He replied.

Tommy's POV

I watched as Tina's taxi pulled up. Izzy, Gary, Anna, Owen, Faye, Me, Stella, Karl, Gloria, Rita and Dennis all stood around her. She held Joe tightly in her arms. She had a tear stained face and I could tell she was pretty emotional.

"Bye little Joe, I'm so sorry to see you go" Izzy cried over Joe, I understood why Tina wanted to get away.

"He's beautiful Tina. Just like you. I don't know what I'll do without you but there's always that Skype you've been going on about" Rita gave Tina hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah" Tina laughed through tears.

"Good luck love" Dennis smiled.

"Thanks Dennis"

"I'll miss you" I told her.

"I'll miss you too" I watched as more tears fell from her eyes. I moved closer to her.

"Come with me Tommy, please?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry babe, I can't. Its complicated. I'll call you everyday" I told her.

"Promise?" Her eyes glittered.

"Promise" I smiled.

We shared a kiss before she got climbed into the taxi. As it sped off, I watched her teary face peering through the boot window. That was the last day I would see Tina McIntyre.

A/N: Writing this has killed me because it made me think of Michelle's departure! Its been so emotional and I can't seem to thank enough for all the followers and reviewers that have taken time to read this story! I am on Facebook as Foreverrainbow Luck.

You can see snippets from chapters of my stories...there will be sequel at one point so watch out for it!

Xx


End file.
